Yesterday
by Pursnikitie
Summary: With the world gone out of control are the dead our biggest problem or is it the people that are still alive? why can't the world go back to yesterday before the Dead were walking? Rated M for language and some content. Daryl/OC Please Review!
1. While the iron's hot

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**A/N: **This is the actual Walking dead story that goes with my story If tomorrow never came, where the dead do walk. Enjoy and Please Review!

**Chapter 1:**** While the iron's hot!**

_Yesterday,  
>All my troubles seemed so far away,<br>Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
>Oh, I believe in yesterday. <em>

Hayden looked at her younger brother and opened her mouth to try and console him, but couldn't find the words. She couldn't bare to speak of what had just transpired less than half a day ago. _'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I failed you... I failed mom... I'm so sorry.'_ Her Raven hair covered her face as she drove, fighting back her tears. She would not cry. Taking a deep breath she kept her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were whiter than even she thought possible. How did this happen? Why did this happen? The dead should stay dead, her blue eyes were fixed on the road as they sped past a reanimated corpse chowing down on a small child. __

_Suddenly,  
>I'm not half the man I used to be,<br>There's a shadow hanging over me,  
>Oh, yesterday came suddenly.<em>

She glanced over at Dylan, who was fiddling with her I-pod and came to a decision. She would not act any different then she used too. She would be her normal sarcastic, wise-cracking, protective self. She would not let him see how much she was dieing inside. Ever. In this new ruined world she would try to keep everything as normal between them as possible. No negative thoughts. Nothing. They would find a safe place, and survive. She was prepared for this. Survival was her very essence, and she would make sure it was his. They hadn't been through hell, and come out on top for nothing. No. Everything had just finally come together. They would not be kicked to the curb by the world again. Ever.

"Hey sis," Her brother finally spoke.

"Yeah, Bud?"

"This song sucks ass."

"Woah!" She removed her gaze from the road and scowled at the young boy. "In my car we do not diss The Beatles." He just rolled his eyes and changed the song. "God, you kids don't know anything about music."

"I know what I like," This kid was full of Sass. "And that's not it."

"Ugh, The Beatles are classic."

"Mötley Crüe is classic." Hayden shrugged, she couldn't argue.

"Truce?" She asked.

"Truce." The siblings both smiled as they continued down the deserted road. "Slow down, there's someone out there." A man was waving his arms frantically on the side of the road trying to flag down a car. Dylan turned off the music as the car slowed down. They could hear the man scream about his daughter. Hayden immediately stopped the car and motioned for Dylan to climb in the back. He obeyed as his sister slowly got out of the car.

Everything had happened in a blur. As she walked over asking if he was okay he pulled out a gun, demanded that she give him her car, to which she refused and shot her. She let out a grunt of pain as the bullet entered her side and she fell to the ground. _'Fuck, fuck'_ She screamed in her head looking back at her car. The man who shot her began climbing on top of her.

"Should've just let me have what I wanted bitch." He grunted starting to undo his belt buckle. The dark haired girl bit back the tears that threatened to form from the pain. She couldn't let him get back to the car. The most precious thing she had was sitting in the back seat looking out the window. Terrified. "Don't matter none to me if you die. I'll fuck you's anyway." She struggled with all her might against the burly bald man who was on top of her. If she could only get her gun out of its holster. The idiot was to busy paying attention to his dick to notice she was packing. Every breath she took caused excruciating pain. Her eyes darted around noticing a few walkers that were scuffling towards them. Attracted by his idiocy.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck...'_ Was the only coherent thought in her head. He leaned down shoving his tongue in her mouth. _'Idiot.'_ She thought biting down so he couldn't move away without ripping off his own tongue. Finally her gun came unclasped as he struggled trying to get her to let go. She held the gun against his jaw and fired. Blood went everywhere as his gargled scream filled the air. The muzzle flair from her gun burned her cheek. He fell off her and she started to scramble away. Shakily she stood up and pointed her gun at one of the four walkers steadily inching closer.

_'Shit what do I do?'_ The girl thought. _'If I shoot the walkers it'll make even more noise and attract more.'_ She didn't have much time to think, she was losing a lot of blood and they were getting closer. _'Awwwe hell...'_ She shot each one square in the forehead before falling to her knees.

"Hayden!" Her brother screamed from in the black 67 Impala. "Hayden, I'm coming out!"

"No, Dylan." She gasped. "Stay in the car." Hayden gritted her teeth. A vehicle came into view it was an old truck followed by an RV then a jeep and a van. _'Great.'_ She clutched at the gaping wound in her side. _'Just fucking great.'_ The vehicles stopped and a few people came out.

A man with light sandy brown hair carrying a crossbow came out of the truck pointing the weapon at her. Then a large bald black man and a pudgy old man with a grey beard came out of the RV followed by another man with dark hair and olive skin exiting the jeep. He was carrying a shotgun that was trained on her.

"I'm, I'm not bit." She called out. "Just shot." She raised her hands over her head slowly. Showing her handgun and that she had no intention of firing at them.

"Hayden!" Dylan screamed jumping out of the car as fast as he could. His dirty blonde hair rustled from the wind as he ran to her, his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern and fear. The man with the crossbow trained his sights on her little brother.

"No! Don't shoot him!" Hayden yelled causing her to collapse. The last thing she remember was hearing her younger brother cry out to her.

Hayden blinked once. Then twice. She noticed she was inside the RV and tried to sit up but stopped as she was hit with wave after wave of pain, "Jesus H. Christ." she mumbled forcing herself to sit up this time.

"Hey be careful don't strain yourself." A blonde woman, who was maybe thirty chided with a calm soothing voice.

"My brother..." She swung her legs off the bed ignoring the protests of not only her body but the older woman. "I have to make sure he's okay."

"I think you should make sure you're okay first. We just barely get the bleeding to stop and you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine. Wheres Dylan?" She stood up, wavered for a second from the vertigo, then stood firm. "I need to see him." Her eyes darted across the RV there were a lot of people crammed into this space. All that mattered was Dylan's safety. "Let me see him."

The woman looked from Hayden then to the old man with the grey beard and a bucket hat. "Dale, we need to get her to stop moving."

"I know Andrea... listen Hayden was it?" He looked at her and she nodded in response. "When you were shot the bullet never exited your body... you, you really shouldn't be moving. It could cause damage that none of us know how to fix."

"Is that all?" The dark haired girl looked at him defiantly, "I can fix that, just let me see my brother... please... he's all I have."

Dale sighed and moved out of her way. "He's in your vehicle. Safe and sound." A wave of relief washed over her, but she had to see him with her own eyes. "We should all go out and stretch our legs anyway." He commented, "We've been cooped up in her for a long time, and no other walkers have shown up so there couldn't have been anymore close by."

It took only maybe a minute for Hayden to get out of the RV but to her it felt like an eternity. Every breath hurt worse than the last but she didn't care. When she stepped out into the hot Georgian sun and saw her brother looking back at her from the car she smiled and sighed in relief. Before she could run over to him herself he bolted quicker then lightning and had his arms squeezing round her waist.

"I was so worried!" He cried into her. "I thought I lost you too." The tears were streaming down his face but he never sobbed, just cried silently.

"Hey, it'll take more then one measly little bullet to take me down." She tried laughing but found it hurt too much. "I'm invincible remember?" Her smile was forced but it made the child feel at ease. Neither of them noticed everyone starring at them. When Hayden looked up she noticed just how large the group was.

"Hey Dylan... why don't you go talk to the kids over there I need to talk with the grown ups, okay?" He nodded in response and made his way over to the small group of children. "Okay," She said, "I think I should probably explain what was going on back there, but first, I'd like to get the bullet lodged in my rib out of me, before it literally tears me a new one..."

"How are you going to do that?" A skinny woman with long brown hair asked looking at her skeptically.

"Well if anyone has a knife, and some vodka... and if there is possibly an iron in that Winnebago that could be heated up on the stove in there I can have myself fixed up in a jiffy." She looked at most of the people in the groups mortified faces. The only ones who didn't look utterly terrified or disgusted were the sandy haired, crossbow, wielding guy and the biker looking one next to him. "Alright, maybe two jiffy's I've never had to do this to myself before."

"I... I'll go heat up the iron..." A younger version of the blonde said heading back into the RV. The crossbow guy grabbed a bottle from the back of his truck with a few loud protests from the one he was travelling with. He then walked over to her and handed her the bottle of vodka and a rather large hunting knife.

"Thanks... uhhh."

"Daryl." He stated. His southern accent was clear, and his voice was rough, in a good way. It gave the tingling sensation as if she were being licked by a cat.

"Thanks Daryl." She repeated. " So uh how are you with blood?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Don't bother me none."

"Good." She walked over to one of the abandoned cars on the side of the road and broke of the side view mirror. " Think you could hold this for me?" He just shrugged in response but took the mirror from her. "Okay," Hayden looked at the group of people that were still staring at her. "If none of you want to see me dig this bullet out of myself I suggest you turn away." The only ones who didn't look away were Daryl, his travelling companion, the olive skinned guy and the black dude.

She set the bottle of vodka on the ground and took off her t-shirt so she could see what she was doing. The men all stared in disbelief. She was covered in Tattoos. Her back had a large set of intricately detailed angel wings with Japanese characters going down her spine. Every inch of her left arm was covered in ink as well. It was a collage of superheroes and villain's Starting with Batman and the Joker at the top, with Harley Quinn, Catwoman, the scarecrow, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Nightwing, Deadpool, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and gambit all appearing incorporated with the background. Her right arm was only done from the shoulder to her elbow and it had characters from the movie the Nightmare before Christmas. On her right wrist she had an Ouroboros, and on her forearm she had a small swallow with the lyrics _'If I die tomorrow, As the minutes fade away, I can't remember, Have I said all I can say? You're my everything, You make me feel so alive, If I die tomorrow'_. Stretched out over bother her sets of knuckles she also had the word Halloween. She threw her hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of her eyes and coming down from behind her ear and going from the side of her neck to the back were music notes and stars. Hayden then started to undo her belt then proceeded to fold it a few times. "This knife of yours is clean right? You haven't killed any walkers with it?"

"S'clean."

"Okay, well then here goes nothing." She picked up the bottle of vodka with the hand she had her belt in and took a long swig, then placed the belt in her mouth to bite down on it. With the hand that was holding the knife she removed the makeshift bandage made of cloth's and electrical tape. Taking a deep breath she looked into the mirror Daryl was holding for her and poured some of the vodka on the wound killing any possible germs. Hayden then began to cut around the bullet hole until it was big enough to put a few fingers in to pull the bullet out. I was the longest few minutes of her life.

After pulling it out she let out a sigh of relief when she looked it over and noticed it was all in one piece. After putting that into her pocket she gave Daryl back his knife. She spit the belt out into her hand, and let out a shaky hoarse breath.

"You can bring out the iron now... the quicker the better... gettin' kinda blurry here." The young blonde girl ran out of the vehicle but turned a deathly pale color when she saw all the blood and the large wound on her side. Quickly passing her the iron she ran to join everyone who opted out of watching and was heard vomiting. "Kay... Someones gotta restrain me... and someones gotta brand me. Any volunteers?" She looked at the only person whose name she knew.

"Awwe hell... I'll hold yeh down but I ain't branded yuh." He moved behind her ready to grab her arms to stop her from moving.

"Thank you kindly." She smiled, her black hair was plastered over her face from the sweat and blood. "Now come on we gotta strike while the irons hot, so to speak... anybody."

"I'll do it." the olive skinned one said taking the iron from her. "Names Shane by the way."

"Okay, thank you Shane." She took a deep breath before putting the belt back into her mouth and biting down as hard as humanly possible. Daryl had a firm grip on her so she couldn't try to squirm away.

"Ready?" Shane questioned looking her square in the eye. Hayden Nodded. The scream was caught in her throat, and her entire body shook. The iron was red hot and she could smell her own skin burning it took all she had not to vomit. Her jaw was clenched so tight she thought she would never be able to open her mouth again. Daryl's grip was firm and even though she backed into him and struggled a bit he never faltered. When Shane finally lifted the iron she was no longer bleeding but she was going to have one helluva scar.


	2. Mind out the gutter

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**Chapter 2:**** Mind out the gutter!**

Hayden spit her belt onto the road and took a few deep, ragged breaths. "Shit, that hurt." Was all she could manage to say. Her head was hung low and Daryl was still holding on to her, mostly to keep her from falling. Slowly he let her go making sure she wouldn't collapse. She gave him a grin and before he could take the bottle of vodka back over to his truck she snatched it from him and took another swig. "One for the road." She smiled, the only reaction she got from him was a quirked eyebrow and shake of the head as he headed back towards his truck with his things.

"You alright?" Shane asked her looking concerned.

"Never better."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Hayden shrugged, "Shit, I really liked that shirt." She looked down at her t-shirt that was stained dark red and brown with dried blood. "Shit, I'm not wearing a shirt..." She just now noticed that she was standing there in a bra. She scurried over to her car and opened the back door and began rummaging through her things. A few moments later she came back to the group with a large gauze bandage over her wound and was wearing an over sized hoodie with a bottle of orange juice in the pocket. She was also using a damp towel to finish wiping the blood off herself.

Everyone had gathered around now, even the children. She opened the bottle of orange juice and drank almost half of it in one gulp. "Okay," The brown haired women started impatiently, "Who are you? Why were you shot, why did you shoot that guy, and just what the hell was that all about?"

"Well I'm Hayden, and this is my little brother Dylan. That guy," She motioned over to the corpse with half a face, "shot me because I wouldn't let him have my car... or YOU KNOW..." she trailed off not wanting to say the "R" word in front of the children. "And that's why I shot him... and uh, hasn't everyone had to dig a bullet out of someone at some point?"

"No," The woman interjected, "No they haven't."

"Oh... well...uh..." _'Shit.'_

"My sister can do that cuz she was trained too." Dylan cut in. "And that's not all she knows how to do either."

"Trained?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, back at home she used to have to be in military training when she was younger because she was so bad ass... what?" He stopped after noticing the look Hayden was giving him. "What sis... you were a total bad-" She covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him.

"No swearing in front of the other kids I don't think they're moms appreciate it..." She let out a nervous laugh but the pain was back with full force. _'Okay no laughing with a broken rib...'_ " I was just a rebellious child..., for a while..., when I was younger... because of stuff..." She stopped, looking at everyone's faces. They looked confused, intrigued, sceptical. How much should she actually say? "And it wasn't really military training so much as boot camp and then later cadets and shi... stuff like that."

Hayden didn't really feel like divulging her whole life story to a group of random strangers who could be judging her every move. She then noticed the small blonde child eyeing her orange juice thirstily. "You want one?" The girl looked surprised at being acknowledged and blushed a deep shade of red. "I've got plenty if you do... what about you?" She questioned looking at the three other kids. "You guys want some Sunny D?"

"Mom... is it ok?" A brown haired boy who looked around Dylan's age asked the guarded brown haired lady.

"Well, only if she wants to share her supplies Carl."

"Yeah, I don't mind." She walked the few feet over to her car and grabbed juice for the kids. She stumbled a bit on the way back losing her balance. "Adrenaline must be wearing off." She muttered trying to keep everything from going blurry. "Here you go!" She forced a smile handing juice to all the kids. "I think its about time for those introductions though."

After she said this she learned everyone's names and who was family with whom. She also got the inkling that no one liked Daryl much, or his brother Merle. The later she could understand why he was a bit of a prick but Daryl seemed decent enough to her. The only other person she didn't really trust was the little blonde girl's father, Ed. It was almost noon and they decided that they should head out and that Hayden and Dylan should travel with them at least until her wounds were healed. But there was no way she could drive in her condition.

"Hey," She walked up behind Daryl and Merle.

"Yeah?" Daryl answered offhandedly. She wasn't sure if he was annoyed or just surprised that she came over to talk to him.

"I saw the way you were looking at my baby... undressing her with your eyes and all."

"Beg yer pardon?" He looked at her like she was crazy while Merle tried stifling his laughter and failing.

"Yeah you were definitely trying to figure out what was under her hood, looking at her like she was some piece of meat, but I was wondering, as long as you don't try to get too fresh with her, did you want to drive her?" She couldn't hold back her smirk. Daryl surprised her with a half smirk of his own and she couldn't help but think that he was a rather attractive male.

"Guess I could giv'er a go, But I can't promise not to check'er out and git fresh."

"Sorry to interrupt Hayden, but what are you talking about?" Shane asked as he came to stand beside her.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about this lil lady over here." She pointed to her black 1967 four door Chevy Impala, "She's got some miles on her but she rides smoother than any car made after her."

"Oh, I see. Did you need someone to drive it? T-Dog or I could drive it if you want."

"Thanks, but I just promised Daryl he could have his way with her, so long as he's a gentleman about it." She let out a snicker, "Just buy her a meal first and she'll purr to your touch."

"You sure about that? You wouldn't feel more comfortable with one of us."

"No, Daryl's cool." She looked at Shane confused but just shrugged it off as him wanting to ride in her beautiful baby. She then looked at Daryl who was rolling his eyes at Shane as he walked away. "That was weird."

"You know what, fer a scrawny lil bitch yur alright." Merle said still chuckling, "I'll even forgive yuh fer drinking mah hooch." Hayden grinned. He was a bit of a racist, sexist prick, but he was okay.

"And for a racist old hillbilly you're alright." It surprised even Daryl when Merle started laughing even harder before getting into the truck. As Hayden and Daryl walked over to her car she said, "You know I'm kinda shocked he didn't punch me for calling him a racist hillbilly... If I was him I woulda laid me out." Daryl Dixon didn't answer her, but just rolled his eyes and smirked.

After everyone was in there respective vehicles and starting to drive Hayden turned around in her seat to look at her little brother. "Sorry about today Bud."

"Its okay, you're okay, and I'm okay, and I made some friends, and Mr. Dixon seems really cool." At being called Mr. Dixon Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Daryl's fine kid, yew don't need tuh say none o' tha' Mr. Dixon shit."

"Really? Awesome! Daryl is cool shit Sis!" Hayden snickered to herself at her brother and Daryl shifted uncomfortably once again.

"Man, if you keep swearing like that all those kids moms are gonna hate me for sure."

"You always let me swear, when its just me and you though." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair!" She looked away from him, "You know I can't resist that face. You're too damn cute." Hayden let out a frustrated sigh, and winced at the sharp pain it sent through her body. "Fiiine, just don't talk like that in front of the other kids okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dylan quickly fell asleep and the car fell into total silence. Hayden wasn't even sure how she was still conscious albeit everything did look a little hazy. The time was rolling by slower then Hayden thought possible. She would glance over at Daryl occasionally but he kept his eyes straight on the road. She rested her head on the window and just looked at the scenery if there weren't so many dead bodies and abandoned cars on the road it would have been a beautiful sight. This was turning into some vacation. After about twenty more minutes of total silence she couldn't take it anymore, it was driving her nuts.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Never have nothen tuh say."

"What? A handsome, Southern man that has no crazy stories to tell?"

"Handsome?" He couldn't hold back his smirk.

"Well it could just be the massive blood loss talking but yeah that's what I said."

"It must be the blood loss talkin, Darlin'." Hayden couldn't get enough of the way his voice sounded, the Southern Drawl, how it was low and kinda husky. She could listen to him talk for hours. Too bad it was like prying nails to get him to say more then a few words. She figured though if she couldn't get him to talk about himself she would get him to talk about something else.

"So hows my baby handling, she a smooth ride or what?"

"Oh, yeah Darlin'" He stroked the dashboard, "She rides like a dream, I may haf'ta take her home wit me."

"Well I guess, as long as she's willing that is, that you could take her out for a night around town, as long as you promise to be gentle with her."

"I guess I could try'nd take it slow wit her, but no promises, I'd wanna push it to see how far she could go."

"Mr. Dixon, I do declare," Hayden put on a mock Southern accent and batted her long eyelashes at him jokingly, "That if you keep talking like that she is going to wind up getting the vapours and end up overheating." Daryl looked at Hayden and couldn't control the grin growing on his face or stop the laughter that soon followed.

"Darlin' you are one strange woman."

Daryl couldn't figure out why she, or her brother, had taken such a shining to him. Especially after almost shooting both of them with his crossbow barely two hours ago. Figures, woman and children had always been a mystery to him. He thought back to how she handled fixing the gunshot wound. She was indeed one strange woman. He glanced at her through his peripherals as he drove. It could be worse he guessed, she had a good sense of humor about everything, and her body weren't bad neither.

He glanced at her again, she had long thin legs, that'd be good fer wrapping round his waist when they fucked. He stopped his train of thought right there. _'What the fuck am I thinkin'?' _He shook his head, that was not something he should be thinking about after just meeting someone. Although it had been a while now since he'd done the deed. He chalked it up to the fact that it'd been awhile since he'd seen a new female.

"You okay Daryl?" She asked in that silky kinda sultry voice she had.

"M'fine Darlin." He took a quick side glance at her again _'Breasts ain't bad neither, perky, and could fit in my han-'_ He stopped himself once more. _'Get yer mind out the gutter, Daryl, mind out the gutter.'_ He let out a frustrated sigh trying to stop thinking about sex. He glanced over at her once more and this time she was staring at him her head cocked to the side, a curious look on her face.

"Wanna listen to music or something?" She pointed to the I-pod that was connected to her radio. Daryl nodded his head, "Anything specific you wanna listen to?"

"Don't matter." He shrugged as she began fiddling with the device.

"Its just on shuffle so whatever pops up pops up, if you don't like it you can change it with this button." She said pointing to the forward arrows. Hayden pressed play and the song didn't help matters any.

_You know there's a dirty word_

_Never gonna say it first_

_No, it's just a thought_

_That never crosses my mind_

"Shit, I love this song." She smiled singing quietly along with the crude sexually charged lyrics. Daryl was a bit shocked at some of the words coming out of her mouth. Her mouth, he could picture it around his dick. _'Gad dammit Daryl, whut in the hell is wrong wit yew?'_ He inwardly cussed at himself. He took a few deep breathes. Normally he didn't talk much because everyone just assume he was a dumb hick, so he just kept out of the conversations and minded his own business, but right now he was wishing he knew how to start a conversation.

"How do all of you survive down here?" She asked when the song was over.

"Uh, what you mean?"

"The heat, it's so hot. I feel like my skins melting off my body. It never gets this hot back home."

"S'not even that bad right now... wait til you get stuck in a heat wave, now that'll make yer skin melt." Daryl gave her a sympathetic look when he noticed just how flushed her cheeks were. "Where you from anyhow?" The questioned slipped out.

"East coast in Canada." She let out a small laugh, "We got all four seasons. Road construction, almost Winter, Winter, and still Winter. Last year, on my birthday, it snowed and I don't mean a little there was a good foot of it on the ground. Dylan and I were all dressed up in our Halloween costumes, soaking wet and freezing." The memory made her smile.

"Ain't you a lil old fer trick-er-treatin?"

Hayden looked at him aghast before pointing to her knuckles and saying, "You are never to old for free candy. Never. Besides I had a really good costume, and someone had to take Dylan he was only 9. You should have seen him, he was dressed as the Joker from Batman and I was Harley Quinn. I had him out till almost midnight and got him three full pillow cases of candy."

"Darlin," He drawled, "you are one strange woman."

"Yeah I heard that from someone already today. Not sure who though." She grinned, while using her hand as a fan. "Fuck, its hot..." she whined a few moments later. She turned looking to the back seat then started reaching over rummaging through her things. She was kneeling on her seat half in the front and half in the back.

"What'chu doin'?"

"Looking for clothes." She grunted in pain. "I'm dieing right now."

"Can'it wait till we stop?"

"Nope."

"Well where yew planin' on changin'?"

"Right here."

"Whut?" He looked over and her ass was wiggling inches from his face. He directed his gaze back to the road instantly. Fighting back more thoughts of what he'd like to do to her. After a few more seconds she turned around with a light blue tank top and pair of grey cameo shorts and a pair of ladies undergarments. He couldn't help but notice they were very colorful with swirl designs on them. He cleared his throat .

"I won't flash you or anything." She smiled. "The sweater I'm wearing is big enough for me to hide in to change."

"All th' same." He mumbled putting one hand over the side of his face so he wouldn't be tempted to peek. Daryl heard her mumbling a bunch of ow's and cusses under her breath along with the shuffling of clothes.

"Done." He put his hand back on the steering wheel. She had her legs stretched up on the dashboard in front of her and let out a yawn. It seemed like she was finally going to pass out from the earlier events. She then leaned her head on his shoulder with her arms crossed over her chest. He instantly recoiled at her sudden closeness. He hadn't expected her to just casually lean against him. "You don't mind do you?" Hayden apologized lifting her head to look at him. "You looked comfy." He could see her blue doe eyes begin to close as her eyelids became heavy.

"Jist this once." He grunted moving his arm so she fell between his chest and he draped his arm over her tattooed shoulder.

"Thanks," She sighed sleepily, "You're the best Daryl." She snuggled into him and quickly fell asleep.

Daryl rolled his eyes. This was not how he was expecting to survive an apocalypse. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it seemed that she was just putting up this tough act so people wouldn't think she was weak. But as he looked at her sleeping form he could tell that she wanted someone to protect her. Daryl grunted, agitated. He already had himself and Merle to worry about. Although Merle was more than capable of taking care of himself someone had to keep him from flying off the handle. He looked down at her porcelain face, which was a mistake. Something deep inside him that even he didn't know was there started moving. It felt like a need, a primal instinct to protect. Like something in him needed to prove that he was up for the task. He had to show the world he wasn't useless, that he could provide. However much he protested at the thought he couldn't help that it appealed to him. He looked in the rear view mirror at her younger brother. Something about the kid reminded him of himself when he was very young. He would then undoubtedly have to protect the child out of association as well. He could do it. Prove everyone wrong. That he wasn't nothing. Wasn't just Merle's younger brother. Wasn't just some dumb Redneck. He was Daryl Dixon and he was going to do something good with his life.

"Darlin," He spoke softly. "This better not come back'ta bite me in th' ass."


	3. While the gettin's good

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**Chapter 3:**** While the gettin's good**

When Hayden woke up the car wasn't moving and both Daryl Dixon and Dylan were not in the vehicle. She did notice however that she was propped in her own seat covered by her sweater. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed they were in the woods. She got out of her car and stretched, then immediately doubled over in pain. _'Owwwww.'_ She sulked, before clearing her throat and standing up straight.

"Well, sleepin' beauty emerges." Merle's voice rang out behind her. "Was startin' think yew died."

"Don't sound too upset to see me living." She joked turning to face him.

"I was thinkin' o' takin' advantage o' tha' hot lil body o' yours whiles yew was sleepin'." He licked his lips provocatively.

"Well I'm flattered, but you're just not my type."

"Do I look like I care what yer type is?"

"No, but I do see a hole in that tree over there, and its giving you those come hither eyes." She grinned, "Better got get it while the gettin's good."

Merle cracked a grin, "Well it is an awful purddy tree."

"Invite me to the wedding." She couldn't tell if he was being serious about raping her or not but it seemed as long as she deflected his comments with jokes he stayed civil. He walked over to Daryl who was standing by his truck, she smiled at him before heading over to the rest of the group.

"Wheres Dylan?" She asked Morales who was attempting to start a fire.

"Down by the quarry with Lori and the other kids. They're playing."

"Okay, I'll leave him be then. You need some help with that?"

"Yeah, I have no idea how to do this with out about a gallon of lighter fluid."

She smiled at him and knelt down beside the would be fire pit. He had way to many sticks and not enough dry grass, she began amending what was wrong and explained to him what she was doing in steps. After a few minutes she had a pile of grass smoking and blew on it lightly until a small fire sprang up. Gradually she added more grass and wood until she had a medium sized fire going.

"Thanks a lot." He smiled at her then started chatting with his wife and telling her how Hayden had taught him to create a fire with nothing but twigs and grass. She sat looking at the fire for a few minutes until Jacqui came over to her asking whether or not she had a tent.

"Yeah I have a tent in my car. Do you know where I can set it up at?"

"I'm not sure," answered the older dark skinned woman, "But if you ask Shane I'm sure he can tell you where to put it."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the RV talking to Dale about how we can split up the limited supplies we have."

"Okay, I can help out with that." She stood up dusting off her bottom. "Hey Shane!" She called out to the Winnebago. "I got something to show everyone. If you would all be so kind to huddle around my car I can probably make your day a little better." It took a few minutes but everyone, even Lori and the kids were huddled around her car. "Can I get a drum roll please?" She called out and Dylan began tapping on the side of her car. "Thank you." She said opening the trunk of her car.

Everyone gasped in delight, and she even heard Glenn call out "No freaking way!"

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I figured I'd just horde this stuff all for myself and just let you guys suffer. I was just showing y'all to gloat." She couldn't help but be sarcastic. "Of course I'm sure, geez." They set all the food she had by the Winnebago so they could Divide it equally later. "I've got something else you may want to see too, there Officer. So long as you promise not to arrest me."

"Whats that?" Shane asked walking back over to her car. Daryl was curious as well so he lingered near the trunk.

"Okay, I promise I'm not a criminal or anything... and I do or well did, I guess, have licences for each and every one of these. She propped up a hidden compartment in her trunk to reveal quite the collection of weapons. "I don't mind you taking these and divvying them up between those that know how to use them, but I'm keeping my cross bow, my hand gun, this rifle and this knife. She said pointing to the ones she wanted to stay in her possession. Daryl looked at the other knife and picked it up turning it over in his hands. "You want it?" He didn't answer just shrugged his shoulders. "Its yours." She smiled.

"Thanks, Darlin'." He took the knife and its sheath and hooked it to his pants. "Yuh got any otha' surprises in there fer us?"

"Not in the car no, but I'm full of them." She dragged her tent bag out of the car, "Now where can I set this up?" Shane started explaining where everyone was situated and told her that if she wanted she could set his tent up near his and Lori's if she wanted. Hayden didn't want to be rude. She liked everyone here good enough but didn't really want to set up beside Lori, because of the nasty looks she'd been receiving all day from the woman who didn't trust her. She looked in Daryl's general direction and she could of sworn he was staring Daggers at Shane but shook her head dismissing the thought quickly. Shane noticed her looking at Daryl, and began talking in hushed tones.

"Look, I don't think its really a good idea if you get close to the Dixon's." He glanced at Daryl who was now staring him down, knowing he was talking bad about him.

"What? Why not? Daryl's actually real nice and Merle's just a prick. They're not bad people."

"Listen, I'm just saying that they're backwater rednecks and you seem pretty naive so I'm just gonna give it to you straight. They-"

"Woah, there buddy." Hayden cut him off, "I am anything but naive, I know exactly what you're trying to get at too, and I think that's just plain wrong what you're implying."

"I've dealt with they're type before." Shane warned. "It never turns out pretty."

Hayden couldn't help but roll her eyes at the older man. "Well I think that you're a few crayons short of a box, and if we're all supposed to be trying to survive out here together I think we should try and get along not ostracize any members of the community." She continued her little rant using bigger and more complicated words finding it funny how Shane's face slowly turned from concerned, to angered, to just down right confused before he walked off defeated.

"Where'd yew learn all a them ten dollar words?" Daryl questioned with his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"University." She shrugged, "You going hunting?"

"Perimeter sweep, making sure there's still no Walkers 'round."

"Want company?"

"Nope." He started to walk away, "Don't want yew gettin' hurt any worse then yar."

"I can take care of myself you know!" She called after him a little ticked off.

"I believe you Darlin', but I can't do mah job right if'in I'm worryin bout you." she could feel the smirk in his words as she shot glares to his back.

"Dick!" She heard his laugh as he sauntered to the treeline, then he pointed his crossbow forward and there was silence.

They had been out in the woods for seven days, Hayden became close with Dale, Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog and Carol. She got along well with Jim, Amy, and Jacqui. Even though she and Dylan were becoming close to these people. They all still treated Merle and Daryl like lepers. She didn't understand it. Daryl hunted and brought fresh meat for everyone and nobody said thanks. It blew her mind. The only ones who thanked him were her and Dylan. She hadn't got to talk to him much because he was always off hunting and she was pretty sure that when she was able to talk to him that someone else would purposefully keep her occupied to stay away from him.

It sort of made sense with Merle who constantly had a racist or sexist comment to share but he was still a person. Daryl just got shafted because he wouldn't leave his brother, it didn't help that she thought he was a tad anti social. You never heard the "N" word come from Daryl's mouth or any other racial slur that she could think of. It was more or less just an act that she could tell, and everyone else at camp just assumed he was as racist as his brother. He had a temper sure, but so did Shane, and so did she. It was human.

Hayden sat at the fire eating the squirrel Daryl had got and smiled with a toothy grin. Everyone else was preoccupied so she would be able to sneak over and speak to Daryl. She moved to get up when Lori of all people asked her what she was doing.

"I'm going to thank Daryl for lunch. Society may be collapsing around us but it doesn't mean we need to forget our manners." She stalked off with a piece of the squirrel still in her hand. "Hey!" She greeted both Daryl and Merle happily, who were both sitting on their trucks tailgate.

"Wut yew want yah foxy lil bitch? Finally change yer mind 'bout fuckin' me?" Merle asked blowing her a kiss. Before she could open her mouth to reply Daryl elbowed him in the ribs and mumbled something along the lines of 'Shut the fuck up.'

"I would never try to get between you and that sexy little spruce. I'm no home wrecker." She laughed. "I just came over to thank Daryl for lunch." Hayden waved the piece of meat around before eating the last bite.

"S'no problem." He shrugged not looking up from his folded hands. Hayden wasn't sure if he wanted her there or not. He could be very hard to read.

"Okay. I just wanted you to know that someone appreciates what you do. Talk to-"

"I got's tah take a shit." Merle interrupted Hayden mid-sentence as he hoped off the truck bed. "Keep mah seat warm for me would ya lil bitch?" Daryl shot Merle a dirty look.

"You know Merle I think that you should've been a poet. You have got such a way with words. Warms the heart!" she called after him as he flipped her the bird. She looked at Daryl then the tailgate and decided to hoist herself up. If he didn't want her there he would have to say so.


	4. You've never?

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and added my stories to their alerts! The feedback you give me keeps me going! A thousand thank you's to everyone! Please keep the review's coming!

**Chapter 4:**** You've never...?**

Daryl heard the sharp intake of breath she took. Her rib must've been killing her. Glancing over at her he noticed that her tank top was rather low cut and couldn't help but look at her cleavage. _'Whut I would'n give tah-'_ He stopped himself mid thought and looked out across the camp. "Sorry bout the way he talks to yuh Darlin'."

"It's no big deal I don't take it seriously."

"I know, jist ain't proper, ta talk to a lady like tha'." He meant it. She wasn't some low brow redneck like them.

"Lady?" She questioned, "Have you heard some of the things that come out of my mouth? I'm vulgar."

"Darlin', don't matter how you act none, what makes you a lady is how yew carry yourself."

"You are very sweet Daryl Dixon." She smiled at him and playfully pushed at his muscular arm. His arm felt on fire with the sudden contact. She then leaned against his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

"You always gotta do that?"

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"The touchin', yer always just touchin'."

"No, actually." She moved away. "Normally I'm a no contact person... but," She reached out and touched his face. His breath was held in his chest as her fingers slowly glided along his cheek then to his chin. "I just wanna know more about you." She lifted her hand from his face and he realized he could breath again.

Daryl didn't remember a time ever that he was this attracted to anyone. It made it hard to talk to her without getting tongue tied, and picturing her naked. "I'm not interestin'... just yer average redneck."

"I don't think anything about you is average." He noticed her playing with a loose strand of her straight black hair. This was the meekest looking he'd seen her and Couldn't believe this was the same girl who just days prior he watched dig a bullet out of herself like it was nothing. "But if it bugs you I'll try to stop."

"It don't bug me... much." He lied. Its not so much that it bugged him just made him feel uncomfortable. With all the thoughts that swirled through his head it was hard enough to concentrate on the conversation let alone when her mere touch could set his veins on fire.

"Good." She smiled mischievously, "That means I'll just touch you all I want!" She began poking at him and trying to tickle his sides and all in all acted like a general nuisance.

"Aye yew crazy wuman quit it. Tha' tickles." He grunted holding back his laughter. "How'd you like it if'in I did that to you?" He turned towards her and pinned her down to the truck bed. He straddled her hips and began tickling her sides. She squealed in surprise and laughter.

"Daryl stop... my rib." She choked out between pained laughs. He froze. In that moment he'd forgotten all about her broken rib and the burned skin on her side.

"I'm... I..." He didn't know what to say but as he went to move up from on top of her. She grabbed onto one of his hands making him stop.

"Its alright. We were just horsing around. Its no big deal. Besides," Her smile turned unsure for a moment and she bit her lower lip. The look on her face made Daryl's blood pump fast. He gulped down as he moved his face closer to hers so that he could feel her wavering breath on his face. Her cheeks were red as roses which made him stop. "How old are yuh?" He questioned sensing her inexperience.

"I'll be twenty two in October." She answered confused. "Why?"

"Well shit!" He cussed loudly rolling over from on top of her. "I'm a fuckin' pervert. Yur just a kid." He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Can't believe I've been thinkin' of..." He trailed off.

"What?" She was really confused now. "I'm not a child."

"Compared to me yar... god I'm sick. I'm really stickin' tuh the dirty hillbilly stereotype ain't I?"

"You are not a dirty hillbilly. How old are you?"

"How old you think I am?"

"I was thinking between mid and early thirties." Daryl looked at Hayden who let out an agitated grunt. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yeah... thirty two." He felt stupid. How could he have imagined doing anything with her. "Way too old fer yeh."

"I don't think so. Especially now. In case you hadn't noticed the world's gone to shit, its over. If two consenting adults want to... want to... you know," Her face was still beet red. "That it shouldn't matter. Besides I'm old for my age. I had to grow up really fast. Never had friends my own age."

The way she said everything matter-o-factly had him wanting to change his mind but everyone else at camp would burn him at the stake. He was already feared and disliked enough. They only kept him because they needed him. She was so young it bewildered him why she would even think of him like that. The Asian kid was closer to her age.

"Why don't you go for the China man?" He thought out loud.

"Glenn? Eww, no just no. I like him as a friend and all but Asians never wanna get with other Asians if you know what I mean."

Daryl looked at her shocked and confused, "Yer... but yah don't look..." He trailed off.

"On my dads side." She shrugged. "He was Japanese."

Daryl stayed silent. Mulling it over in his head. It didn't bother him. He was actually, albeit to his chagrin, relieved that she shot down the idea so fast. He looked at her taking in her appearance. She had straight black hair that fell to almost the middle of her back. Her skin was like porcelain she was so pale and she had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Darlin you are the whitest Asian I've ever seen."

She let out a small tinkling almost melodic laugh. "Yeah the only physical trait would be the black hair... but I've got the the crazy Asian brain."

"Yer sumthin else." He bit at his thumb nail. Something he did when he was nervous or agitated.

"That's what they tell me." She elbowed him jokingly, "But I'm serious... I mean..." She cleared her voice pointedly. "If you want to know anything about me I'm an open book... Maybe it'll put your mind at ease." He couldn't help but give her a small smirk. She was right about one thing, she had an old soul.

"Darlin' I think its best if-" He was cut off by Hayden planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hayden, the women are going to do the laundry down at the quarry. Wanna give them a hand?" Shane stood in front of them. Daryl's eyes narrowed in distaste as the cop looked down on him. He knew he just came over to get Hayden away from him.

"Laundry duty?" Hayden blurted unimpressed. "I'd be way more useful helping Daryl hunt... I don't-"

"No." Both Daryl and Shane stated at the same time. She cast Shane a dirty look but pouted dejectedly at Daryl.

"Yer rib still ain't healed 'nough fer huntin."

"It barely ever hurts now." He could tell she was lying. "I've had worse." That statement he believed however.

"Look," Shane interrupted, "Everybody's gotta do their part, and with you laid up, you have to take it easy."

"I'm fine." She defied. "You want me to prove it? I could take on both of y'all in fight." She hoped down from the truck. "Which one wants to go first?" Both men looked at her as if she were crazy and Daryl couldn't help but find the spit fire in her attractive. "Come on, you're both chicken."

"Darlin' hows this? You give yerself anutha week tuh heal, and I won't object to yuh huntin with me."

"Fine. I suppose if all I can do is laundry then that's what I'll have to do. But I won't be happy about it. Nor will I engage in the frivolous banter that will undoubtedly unfold whilst doing this menial task assigned to myself and the other lady folk." Again both men stared at her, eyebrows raised. "I ain't gonna fuckin' talk to no one." She huffed.

"Okay, I'll walk you down to them." Shane offered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah..." She looked back at Daryl who was now standing on the ground to her left. "I'm holding you to that promise." She poked him in the chest. "I'm hunting with you next week." Her finger was still pressing against him as she talked. "Think about what I said too... mull it over." She removed her finger and started walking away.

Daryl grabbed a small sack from the truck bed and called out to her. "Darlin'," She looked back at him as he threw the bag which she just barely caught. "Those may need too be double rinsed." He couldn't help but to laugh as she gave him a hard glare. If looks could kill.

"Dick!" She slung the bag over her shoulder with a roll of her eyes. He laughed harder watching her walk away. She was out of view when he let out a long hard sigh.

_'Whut'chu gettin' yerself inta, Daryl. Twenty fucking two years old...'_ A few twigs snapped behind him and Merle came up from behind him rubbing his stomach. "Tha' was a long shit."

Before heading down to the water to do laundry Hayden had made a detour to grab her I-pod so she could listen to music, and stay true to her word of not talking to anyone. The music soothed her and she found the song appropriate for the situation. "Yesterday" by the Beatles played, its slow sorrowful melody and the lyrics almost made her want to cry.

_'I wonder if they knew this would happen...'_ She smirked to herself as she scrubbed blood from one of Daryl's shirts. She got through maybe two songs before one of the other women tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah?" Hayden sighed angrily taking one of the ear buds out of her ears. When she looked over however her anger subsided when she realized it was Carol. "Whats up?" She lightened her tone and gave her a smile.

"I was just wondering if you needed a hand. I'm done my share of the laundry." The short haired woman's voice was so meek it tore at her heart.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think Ed would be too happy seeing you handle Daryl's 'delicate's'." As she said this she spun a pair of boxers on her fingers jokingly. Carol looked dejected. "But I don't mind the company if you want to sit with me." She turned her I-pod off and shoved it in her pocket unceremoniously. Carol smiled as she pulled her seat next to hers.

"I know its none of my business to ask..." The older woman trailed off. "But... what is going on between you and Daryl?"

"You know, if I knew I would tell you." She let out a laugh. "You know when you meet someone and instantly fall into lust?"

"Not really no..." The woman smiled shyly.

"Well me either, till now anyway." She rang out the article of clothing in her hands. "Before all this... I never had time to really look twice at a guy. I was always too busy. Sure I've kissed a couple of guys before and all but That was it." The other women sitting around them moved closer together to get in on the gossip. Hayden noticed and inwardly face palmed. _'Goddamn gossip mongers...'_ She let out an embarrassed sigh.

"You've never..." Andrea cut in with a sly smile.

"Never." Hayden's face was red.

"Don't mind us," Jacqui stated, "Just keep talking about what you were talking about." These women were all ears.

"Well, when I saw Daryl I was instantly attracted to him, and I saw the look in his eyes when he was looking at me. He was trying to hide it and all but it was pretty obvious with all the side glances, but I know he was thinking the same thing."

"Which is?" It was Amy this time.

"They were definitely 'I wanna fuck your brains out 'glances. Which I was totally down with by the way." She added noticing the looks of weariness in the other womenfolk's eyes. "Then today I'm trying my damnedest to be seductive, which is really hard by the way I don't know how people do it, and he asks me how old I am."

"Which is?" Now even Lori was interested in what she had to say.

"I'll be twenty two in October."

"Isn't he in his thirty's?" Amy's face was scrunched up in distaste.

"Thirty two." Hayden confirmed with an offhanded shrug. "I don't think it's a big deal... but he... seems too."

"It's a big age gap hon." Carol soothed patting her back. Hayden was furiously scrubbing at another article of clothing. She was embarrassed beyond belief as she realized that everyone else she was speaking too reacted the way he did. She glared at the jeans with a cold stare.

"Well its not like I wanted sex right then! I'm not easy! He's gotta work to tap this ass!" She was exasperated, "I wasn't even looking for anything physical I just wanna get to know him. The only things I can get him to talk about are my car, and when I make fun of Merle."

"It's better this way anyway." Lori stated coolly. "He's a-"

"I swear if you say dirty redneck I will throw his boxers in your face." The threat came off as a joke but she meant it. Lori's mouth clamped shut. "You people do realize that you're judging him strictly from appearance right?" They all stayed silent. "When people do that it hurts..." Her voice was full of venom, as she started washing something else.

"Speaking form experience?" Jaqcui asked curiously to which Hayden nodded.

"Well what do you expect being covered in tattoo's like that." Lori scoffed.

"I don't expect anything. If all someone can see is the ink on my skin they aren't worth my time. I'm only interested in people who can see beyond my exterior and like me for who I am." She stared Lori down, "What do you think I did before this? Be honest it won't hurt my feelings."

"Fine, after looking at you the first time I saw you. I thought you were probably some uneducated, probably diseased filled, little tramp, that spent most of her life in and out of juvenile detention more times then you could shake a stick at. What with all your tattoo's, and the way you dug a bullet out of yourself." Hayden only smirked at summarization of her life that Lori had given. Shaking her head she continued doing laundry.

"I'll give you points for the juvenile detention bit, but only a half mark."

"Now I'm just plain curious." A murmured chorus was heard from the rest of the women.

Hayden rolled her eyes before she obliged. "When I was six years old my dad, if you could call him that, walked out on us. I grew up to be a very angry child because of this and when I was eleven my mother met and became pregnant with Dylan's dad, again if you could call him that. He was a total jack ass, he treated me like shit, he treated my mom like shit and I just couldn't take it anymore so I started drinking and smoking pot at thirteen." She looked at Lori, "I got in a bunch of trouble and got put in boot camp, and cadets, and all kinds of other military training to try and straighten me out. My schooling never suffered though and I graduated top of my class at fifteen." Still looking at Lori she smiled impishly, "Then I went straight to University and moved out at sixteen, I held down two jobs, one was tattooing, even though I wasn't old enough to technically get them myself, and the other was tutoring the special needs kids. I majored in both English and History and minored in Psychology. After five years I graduated University and my mother finally decided she had enough of Greg's abuse so we packed up and decided to go on vacation for the summer, travelling across the states because it was something she always wanted to do." Hayden let out a sigh, "Then the world went to shit."

Daryl sauntered down to the river. He was making his way over when he heard Hayden talking about having a dead beat dad. He stood there silent just listening before she finished with the world going to shit. All the women looked at her surprised, what she had said obviously surprised them, truth be told it surprised him as well. She wasn't joking about having a crazy Asian brain. He cleared his throat casually as he stepped closer to alert everyone to his presence.

"Hey Daryl." Hayden was the only one to greet him and he nodded in response. "Need something?"

"Was wunderin' how the laundry was goin'."

"Its going good. I'm all finished actually and the girls and I were just having a discussion 'bout you." She mimicked the drawl.

"Must'a been a uninersestin' conversation."

"Oh on the contrary," She gave him a cheeky grin, "They were all just saying how they took you for a briefs man, while I on the other hand had you pegged as one to go commando." She grabbed a pair of his boxers and dangled them in front of her. "Looks like we were all wrong." She stretched out the waistband and flung them at him like an elastic.

The rest of the girls stayed silent at the exchange. They all expected his temper to get the better of him, and for him to boil over with rage. Instead though he caught the boxers in mid air and bit on his thumbnail nervously. "These're just fer special occasions... normally I jist let it awwl hang loose." Hayden burst out in laughter, wheezing 'I knew it' between gasps. Daryl replied with a half smirk and the other ladies burst into fits of giggles themselves.


	5. Spoils of war

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**A/N**: Two chapter's today because I love you! Review, and let me know what you think! Happy thanksgiving to all you American's out there!

**Chapter 5:**** Spoils of war**

The next day Carol approached Hayden early in the morning. She looked as if she wanted to ask something but didn't know how to say it. "Looking for something Carol?" She asked starting the conversation.

"No, well, yes... we were wondering..., Lori and I were, if maybe you could teach the children. We were thinking that it would be good for them... get their minds off things... if you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind at all actually." She smiled at Carol. The woman reminded her of her mother though it killed her inside to think about it. She just wanted to do things that would put a smile on her face. God knows her husband had put enough bruises on it. "When can I start?" She already had lesson plans formulating in her head.

"Whenever you want."

Hayden was vibrating with excitement. She would have jumped for joy if it wouldn't have hurt like a bitch. "Get the kids, I can start now!" The enthusiasm in her voice only grew. "I have to get Dylan!" She bounded towards her kid brother wearing the goofiest grin she could muster. He looked at her confused.

"What's so funny Hayden?" He asked eagerly wanting in on whatever joke it was.

"That's Miss Chase to you." She snickered devilishly, "I'm your new teacher."

The child was taken aback and looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "Teacher? We're gonna have school? In the woods? During an apocalypse?" He scrunched his nose up disgusted. "What the hell Sis?" She still had the same grin on her face and if possible it grew bigger as she cleared her throat disapprovingly. "I mean, what the hell Miss Chase?"

"That's my boy." She ruffled his unkempt sandy brown hair. "Come on it'll be fun."

"School's never been fun."

"You've never had me as a teacher." She pointed out. "Besides this keeps me out of laundry duty, until my rib heals and I can pull my own weight." Dylan just grunted as a reply. "Come on," she jogged a bit ahead of him. "You don't want to be late your first day it'll make a bad impression."

Glenn and T-dog sat close enough to listen to the lesson both of them curious as to why Hayden was so excited. They both laughed at the way she was taking it so seriously even having the kids refer to her as Miss Chase while class was in session. The two of them played gin and chatted idly waiting for their turn to go on Walker watch. They hadn't seen any since they got up here but who knew when that would change.

"She's kinda odd." T-dog stated motioning with his head to Hayden.

"Kinda is sort of an understatement." Glenn corrected.

"True that. She's a nice kid though, tough as nails."

"Yeah, I don't know how you watched her dig that bullet out last week."

"You know when you're watching a scary movie, and all the tension is building up for the evil thing to show itself... and you wanna look away but you just can't... it was like that."

Glenn shuddered picking up a card that was of no use to him and throwing it on top of the other pile. "Never was a big horror movie fan." He let out a small chuckle. "Too creepy."

"And now the worlds a bad horror movie."

"With less naked girls."

"Yup." Both men sighed from the lack of action they'd received since the end of the world. "If I would have known that the world was ending I would have had so much sex." Glenn stated with determination. "So much."

"Well Hayden's a good looking gal, and around your age why don't you go for her?"

"What? No... she's real pretty and all, like really pretty but Asians just aren't in to other Asians."

"What?" T-dog looked at him confused, "She looks like a white girl to me." He turned around to look at her. "You're crazy kid."

"No, I'm telling you... Asians have a sixth sense about this thing. I bet you three bottles of soda that one of her parents was Asian."

"Three bottles..." He thought about it for a second and looked at her again she was the whitest white girl he'd ever seen. "You're on, and Gin." He smiled triumphantly showing his cards.

At supper that day as they all but Daryl and Merle, who were eating off by themselves, sat at the fire T-dog stared at Hayden wondering how to bring it up in conversation. He wasn't sure if he should try to coax it out of her or just ask directly. He sighed quietly into his can of spaghetti-O's before finally deciding to speak. "So, Hayden. I was just curious. Is your last name your Dad's or your Mom's?"

"My mom's why?" She gave him a bemused look.

"Just curious, that's weird though, to have your mother's last name. Were your parents not married?"

"God no, my parents weren't married, could you even imagine?" She looked at her little brother who shrugged confused as well. "Why?" She asked again curious as to what he was really getting at.

"No reason, no reason... uh what was your dad's last name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Touketsu."

"Touketsu?" He repeated. "What kind of last name is that?"

"A Japanese one." Her answer might as well have been her saying "Duuuuhh." the way she looked at him as if it were obvious.

"So your dad was Japanese then?"

"Yeah, which would be implied, from having a Japanese last name I would think." It kind of irked her the way he was asking all these questions. She was about to say something else smart when Glenn jumped up shouting.

"Told you! Now Pay up!" A look of success plastered on his face. "Give me my Soda!"

"No way man its not fair. She must've told you first there was no way you knew."

"What's going on? What did I tell Glenn?"

"About your dad being Japanese." T-dog answered grumpily. "We had a bet. He said he was sure one of your parents were Asian. That's why he wasn't interested in you. I said there was no way. You are the whitest girl I've ever seen."

She and Glenn looked at each other and scrunched up their noses. "Asians never wanna get with other Asians." They said in unison laughing.

"I really didn't tell him. The only person I told was Daryl, and he's not really the gossiping type so I'm sure he didn't say anything. Dylan did you tell Glenn?"

"Nope." He mumbled through bites of food. "I never said nothing."

"Looks like you lost fair and square T-dog." Shane laughed entering the conversation. "You're gonna have to pay up." T-dog let out a defeated sigh, and waved an imaginary white flag of surrender.

"Fine. I'll give you the damn soda." He stalked off and returned with three bottles and handed them to Glenn. Who in turn handed one to Hayden with a grin.

"I think you deserve one, after all you made the bet possible."

"Thanks!" She took the bottle happily, and opened it. After taking a drink she let out a content sigh. "Ahhh the spoils of war. Makes it that much better." She then handed the bottle to Dylan so he could have a drink.

"Tastes normal to me." He looked confused and took another drink. "Why do you think it tastes better than normal?" At that moment Daryl Dixon was walking by with his crossbow slung over his shoulder about to head into the woods. "Hey Daryl! Come here for a second!" Dylan called him over. The man stood for a second as if he was unsure whether to do it or not before Hayden gestured him over with her head and a smile. "Taste this." The boy held the soda bottle out to the older man.

"Why?" Daryl asked warily. "Whut's wrong wit'it?"

"Nothing." Dylan shrugged. "Sis says it tastes better than normal because its 'the spoils of war' but it tastes the same to me." He held the bottle out further urging him to take it. "I want your opinion."

Daryl rolled his eyes before taking the bottle from the kid. He looked at it for a second and sniffed it before taking a drink and passing the bottle to Hayden. He swished it around his mouth a few times before swallowing. "Yup, definitely tastes better'n normal. I dun know why you can't taste it." Hayden held back a snicker as she took another drink.

"Really?" Dylan grabbed the bottle from his sister and looked at it much the same way Daryl did, and then he sniffed it as well.

"Maybe you'er drinkin' it wrong." Daryl said in the most matter-o-fact tone he could muster. It felt weird talking like this in front of all the other people, who just sat and stared at the three discussing how the soda tasted.

"Maybe." Dylan agreed taking another drink and swishing it around like Daryl had done before him. He swallowed and smiled happily. "You were right Daryl it does taste better!"

"Excuse me?" Hayden said taking the half empty bottle from her brother and taking another drink, "I told you first." She offered the bottle to Daryl again.

"Yeah well he showed me how to drink it right so I would taste it." Daryl handed the kid the bottle after taking another drink.

"Fine." Hayden said in mock defeat. "Daryl's just the coolest person ever and your sister sucks I get." She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "And after all I've done for you over the years." Daryl stood there and awkwardly shifted his crossbow onto his other shoulder.

"Haaaayden." Her brother whined, "I didn't mean it like that... you're the best most coolest sister ever."

"Damn straight I am." She smirked taking another drink. "Now what do you say to Daryl? He was probably heading off to do something." She handed the man who was standing behind her the bottle so he could have the final drink.

"Thanks Daryl!" The kid said it with such enthusiasm and meaning that it was hard not to smile at him. This was the first time anyone really wanted his opinion for something, he just couldn't believe what it was about. He wasn't really a kid person either but Dylan was okay for an ankle biter.

"No problem, kid. Glad'ta help." He drank the last of the bottle and started walking away.

Glenn was the first to speak after Daryl was out of sight. "Did that really just happen?"


	6. Nekkid

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**Chapter 6:** **Nekkid**

The next two days were uneventful. Hayden continued teaching the kids, and hamming up her role as a teacher. She loved it and not only did it keep the kids minds off of what was going on in the world, it also helped her get her mind off her Mother. She'd been missing her terribly since what had happened. Hayden had been having nightmares every night. At first they weren't so bad but with each night they would become increasingly worse and more realistic. Even though the days were uneventful her nights were hell. If she was lucky she slept about an hour a night.

On the third night it was the same thing. She slept a restless sleep for maybe an hour before waking up in a cold sweat gasping for breath. Looking over she saw Dylan move in his sleep and let out a small whimper. Hayden soothingly patted his head until he stopped. Quietly she got out of her tent and made her way to her car. She wasn't sure who was on watch at the moment but everything was silent. A twig snapped behind her making her turn around in surprise and bump into her car. Daryl stood there with his crossbow pointed at her.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Her voice was quiet as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Dammit Darlin', what'chu doin out'ya tent?" He sounded as if he were about to scold her. "Thought you was a walker, almost shot yah."

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged opening the drivers side door.

"So you was just gonna go fer a drive?"

"Oh, yeah. Thought I'd just go rip around the forest, in the dark, by myself, during an apocalypse." Sarcasm was thick in her voice and it came out sounding more bitter then she intended. She let out a sigh. "I was just gonna sit in my car for a while. Take something to help me sleep." The dark haired girl got into her car and shut the door. Leaning over in her seat she opened the passenger door for Daryl who, after a short moment of contemplation, got in and shut the door. "You on watch?"

"Just got off, was headin' to my tent." Her only reply was to nod with her eyes closed. "Darlin', you look like shit."

"Thanks Daryl, you look beautiful too." She opened her eyes and looked at him with a grin. He wasn't smiling so she figured he must be serious. "I haven't been sleeping."

"Why?"

"Oh, I dunno, my life's just so awesome right now, you'd think I'd be sleeping like a baby. Haven't got a worry in the world."

"You gotta have a smart comment fer everything?"

"Its a defence mechanism." She reached over, her hand accidentally brushing over his knee when she went to to open the glove box. Leaning over and fiddling around for a few seconds she sat up straight and pulled out a cigarette case and a lighter.

"You smoke?" Daryl asked surprised.

"Not cigarettes, those things'll kill you." Opening the case she pulled out a joint. It was long and thick. She put one end into her mouth and held the lit lighter up to the other. "You want in on this?" She inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds as he nodded. She passed the joint over to him and finally exhaled. "Best pain medication in the world."

"Tastes like blueberries." He said a few seconds after exhaling. Hayden took a long drag and nodded before handing it back to him.

"Yeah, its good shit." She said all this without exhaling and when she did it came out in little circles. They continued in silence for a few minutes puffing and passing it back and forth. Letting out coughs when they held it in too long. "Never thought I'd be smoking a hoot with a cop sleeping barely thirty feet away." She laughed as she coughed and exhaled.

"Never thought I'd smoke pot that tastes like blueberries." He held the now almost non existent joint in his hand and after taking one final drag passed it back to Hayden so she could have the final puff. She took it happily and inhaled as long as she could. After crushing it in her ashtray she let the smoke come out of her nose.

"Blueberries ain't nothing, I've got some papers in there that taste like mangoes." She laid across his lap opening the glove box again and throwing the cigarette case back in. She fumbled around in the glove compartment before grabbing a pipe and giving it to Daryl to hold.

"I thought you said you didn't have no more surprises in yer car."

"I wasn't telling a deputy sheriff I have a weed stash. Are you crazy? He'd probably throw it away." She said this still searching the glove box. "Fuck I can't see." She wiggled herself closer. Looking for the bag that wasn't rolled. "I've got some even better stuff you should try." Hayden grabbed the baggy and sat up quickly and took the pipe from him and packed as much weed as she could in the pipe. She held the lighter up to the pipe and lit it as she inhaled deeply before passing both the pipe and the lighter to him. "This is some heavy shit. I'd be careful if you're not used to it." Hayden breathed out letting the smoke out of her mouth before sucking it back in and blowing it out through her nose.

"I kin handle my shit, but how'd you manage tuh sneak this 'cross th' boarder Darlin?" He asked breathing out the smoke in much the same way she did.

"You kidding?" She laughed and let out a few deep, painful coughs. "Across the boarder and all the state lines all I did was bat my eyelashes at them and they let me through with out even checking the car."

"Yur evil." He gave her his sideways smirk.

"Just using my god given gifts. Being a girl has it's perks." She shrugged. They passed the pipe back and forth a few more times until what she had packed in the bowl was nothing but resin.

"Shit, yuh weren't kiddin' 'bout it bein' strong."

"I never kid about Marijuana!" She said as seriously as she could muster. "It's the only thing that puts me to sleep." They sat in the car for a while not talking just enjoying the careless feeling of being high. She felt weightless which in turn made her yawn. Not thinking she leaned against Daryl and let out a content sigh as she shut her eyes.

"What'chu doin?"

"Sleeping."

"Well what'chu expectin' me tuh do?"

"Sleep." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Much as I enjoy yer car Darlin', sleeping in the front seat ain't lookin' like it'll be too comfy." Hayden let out an annoyed sigh before opening her eyes and looking at the back seat.

"Fine." She grabbed onto his arm as she crawled to the back, trying to pull him with her. "It'll be comfier back here." He was reluctant to go but her persistence won out. He crawled over the seats and positioned himself so he leaned against the door and had his legs sprawled over the seat. Hayden crawled between his legs and snuggled against his chest. Listening to the beating of his heart made her feel at peace. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?" His face was buried in the top of her head and he had one of his strong muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Say the word naked."

"Uhhh... Nekkid."He could only shake his head at her odd request.

Hayden let out a small giggle, "I love your accent... Night Daryl."

"Night Darlin'," He absentmindedly played with her hair with his free hand as they fell asleep.

Hayden woke up the next morning the most rested she had since the whole end of the world ordeal started. She felt like a million bucks, like she could take on the world even! _'Bring it life!'_ She couldn't help but think. Then she looked around at her surroundings and realized she was in her car, and that she was cuddled up against someone. She looked up to see Daryl Dixon's sleeping face and couldn't help but stare at how peaceful he looked, and how attractive he was in the early morning sun, with his scruffy beard growing in. Normally she wasn't a fan of facial hair but on him it worked. Not wanting to wake him up she just laid her head back down and smiled into his chest as she noticed just how tight his arms were wrapped around her. As she lay there she silently came to the realization that although it may have started off as lust at first sight, it was something more then that, to her at least. It wasn't love, not even close, but it was an intense sort of like. She didn't just want to screw him she wanted to be friends with him, maybe more. She wanted to be a person that he could confide in and tell his deepest darkest secrets too without fear of being judged. It was an odd, mixed up feeling that she was unaccustomed too but she liked it. She drifted back to sleep content.

The next time she woke up it wasn't as peaceful as she expected it to be. There was a loud noise like knocking, which woke Daryl before her. He jumped up with a start and out of instinct pressed her against the seat shielding her from whatever it was that was attacking. "Wha- What's going on?" She called out confused to Daryl.

"I heard..." He looked over to where the noise was and saw Glenn knocking on the window. "Goddammit Short Round!" He yelled out so Glenn could hear him, "What th' fuck do'yah want?" He was still pressed against Hayden and when he looked down at her he moved almost sheepishly away.

"I'm Korean." Was Glenn's first response.

"Whatever." Daryl rolled his eyes. Unlocking the door so that he and Hayden could get out of the car. "What'chu fuckin want?" He stretched feeling his joints pop.

"I was looking for Hayden but... uh I didn't mean to interrupt..." He was scratching the back of his head awkwardly and fidgeting with his baseball cap.

"We weren't doin-"

"Yeah geez Glenn, do we need a sign that says if the cars a rockin' don't come a knockin'... What if we were indecent!" She cut Daryl off with a stupid grin on her face.

"Whut?" Daryl was taken aback by her words. "We was just sleepin! We weren't fuckin' or nothen!"

"This time." She said with a wink just to mess with the both of them.

"Oh my God I'm sorry... this is so awkward. Shit, I'm sorry." Glenn's face was red with embarrassment and she was sure Daryl's was just as red but with anger instead.

"I'm just joking, both of you need to get your panties out of a knot." She stretched noticing it didn't hurt quite as bad as normal. "What did you want?"

"Oh, just that the kids are waiting for you to start today's lesson."

"Shit it's that late already! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She started to run to her tent so she could quickly get changed before turning back to Daryl, "Talk to you later." She called out to him with a laugh. He just scowled at her in return.

Glenn stood beside Daryl for a moment looking at him as if he were gonna ask something. Opening his mouth to speak he stopped before any words came out. Daryl gave him a bit of a nasty look before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Fuckin' women." Daryl muttered under his breath before grabbing his crossbow out of Hayden's car and shutting the door. He stalked off to his and Merle's tent getting ready for all the smart ass comments that were about to be thrown at him.

* * *

><p>guccileopard : I agree with you, lol. I had asked a friend if she was too good because I had some doubts but, they told me she was fine the way she was. Maybe they just didn't want to hurt my feelings. About the tattooing thing though, I guess I didn't really explain it in the story but when she started working there at 16 she mostly cleaned the shop, and did jobs like that while apprenticing under the owner, and she graduated University at 21... I possibly didn't make it clear, which would be my mistake because sometimes I get off topic when writing and don't notice. I do however appreciate your criticism and will try to make her more relatable, and have more noticeable failings. :)<p> 


	7. Sweaty, sexy, Redneck twenty

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**Chapter 7:** **Sweaty, sexy, Redneck twenty**

Hayden taught the kids what she had to teach and ended up letting class out early. The heat was intense and she guessed that it was the beginning of a heat wave. Everyone else who normally didn't mind the heat as much as she did were sweating buckets. Her tank top stuck to her skin and she let out an aggravated sigh.

"What's wrong Sis?" Dylan asked looking at his sister puzzled.

"I am SO fucking HOT!" She fanned herself with her hands. "I think I'm going to melt, like legit melt."

"You're not going to melt." The child said condescendingly. "That's just stupid."

"Figuratively then!" Hayden looked around and saw Glenn walking by. "Hey. Come here for a second!"

"Yeah?" He jogged over. "What can I do for you?"

"Want to go swimming?" He looked confused at her question. " Swimming... in water... it's refreshing."

"Sure, but why aren't you asking Daryl to go?"

"He's probably still sour from the comments I made this morning. Besides we're buds right?"

Glenn grinned. "Yeah we're buds, us Asians have to stick together." They started heading to the quarry in the sweltering heat.

"Damn straight!" She let out a laugh.

"What about me?" Dylan looked sadly at the two of them.

"You're an honorary Asian." Hayden stated, "Obaba adopted you as her grandchild so that makes you one of us."

"Don't call Obaasan Obaba that's so rude."

"Bah, I'll call her Obaba if I want, that's what she was." Her smile grew as she talked about her grandmother.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Glenn asked confused. "What the hell is an Obaba?"

"Its a really rude way to say Grandma... it's like calling her old lady." Dylan said aghast at the idea of referring to their Grandma that way.

"Whatever," Was Hayden's only retort. "I always called her that. She thought it was funny."

Glenn looked at the siblings even more confused. "Do you speak Japanese?"

"Yeah." Both Hayden and Dylan spoke in unison. "Obaba taught us." Hayden finished

"That's crazy." Glenn smiled as the three of them reached the water front. "I can't speak a word of Korean."

"That's terrible!" The dark haired girl gasped. "Why didn't your parents teach you?"

"They didn't speak it either." He shrugged. Hayden just stared at him shocked before shaking her head. "If Obaba could only hear you now, she would beat you with her cane!"

"Seriously?" Glenn removed his shirt and baseball cap setting them on a nearby rock. Dylan did the same.

"Oh yeah, she was a feisty old lady. Swear to God, on her Deathbed at the hospital, she whacked a few Doctors just because she knew she would get away with it." Hayden followed suit. Stripping down to just her bra and underwear as Glenn stared at her a blush creeping on his cheeks. "What?" She asked noticing his face. "Oh my God you perv!" She slapped him in the arm jokingly. "It's the same thing as a bikini. Quit looking at me like that."

"Sorry." He averted his eyes. "Wait what about the bandage on your side?"

"Oh yeah..." She looked down before ripping it off. The burn was all scabbed over and looking disgusting. "Hey, its actually still shaped like an iron." She couldn't hold in her laughter. "Dylan do you see this?"

"Yeah I see it... It looks gross. Is it infected?"

"No it's not infected, this is what healing looks like." She looked at Glenn's face once more which was now turning green instead of red. "Look's like that got your mind out of the gutter. Let's go swimming!" She grabbed both Glenn's and Dylan's hands dragging them into the water splashing around like a mad woman.

They were splashing and swimming around for maybe twenty minutes when Amy walked by. "Hey Amy!" Hayden called out after Dunking Dylan. "Come in the waters great!"

"You do know that there are fish in there." Was Amy's reply.

"Yeah. So?" Glenn was the one to answer. "It's hella refreshing."

"Yeah, hella refreshing!" Dylan mimicked before jumping on Glenn's back in an attempt to fake drown him.

"Come on!" Hayden Pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"Well when you put it that way." Amy laughed before stripping down and joining them. It went on like this for a good part of the day, They would see someone walk by and coax them into the water, It was a regular pool party. All the kids, Andrea, T-Dog, Jaqcui, Morales, and his wife and Even Dale had headed the Sirens call into the water. She had tried to get Carol to join in on the fun as well but Ed wouldn't let her. Hayden was in such a good mood at the moment that if she had seen Lori she would have invited her as well. But she hadn't seen Lori, or Shane all day. It was weird. It was getting close to supper when everyone began dispersing out of the water and puttering away. Even Dylan had left with the other kids. It was just her and Glenn floating around now.

"You ready to get out now?" He asked her.

"I guess... Can't I just live in the water? At least until the heat waves over?" She was joking but it did sound appealing.

"You could," He grabbed one of her hands and held it in front of her face. "If you don't mind looking like a raisin for the rest of your life."

"I like raisin's." She responded shoving him playfully. "But I suppose I don't want to live off raw fish like flipper." They made there way to where they had thrown there clothes. "Oh my God... this is hell." She grabbed her shorts and pulled them on.

"What's hell?" Glenn asked pulling his jeans on over his wet boxers.

"Clothes, clothes are hell. I vote we become a nudist colony. What'a ya say?"

"As much as I would love to see most of the ladies naked, I don't think I could handle all the penis."

"Yeah I never thought about that. There'd be a bunch of old man junk, just hanging around."

"Oh God!" Glenn closed his eyes trying not to think about it. "Shut up I'll get a mental image."

"Yeah, bet you just looooove thinking about old man penis, all wrinkly and-"

"OH GOD MY BRAIN!" His cries of despair made her laugh evilly. It was crystal clear to her now. Glenn would be her BFFF. Best fucking friend forever. She only tortured people she considered family like this, and lucky, or unlucky Glenn had just filled that spot.

"You are too easy!" She was still laughing with tears streaming down her face. "Fuck," She let out a sigh once she could breath. Glenn's face still looked mortified.

"You're so gross." Was the only thing he could think of to say. "So gross."

Hayden only shrugged before going to pick up her shirt. She was going to put it on when she looked down. From being in the water so long the scab from the burn was looking more than a little slimy. _'Oh, ewwwww...' _She thought as she continued to look at it. Glenn noticed her staring at the mark on her ribcage and outwardly exclaimed what she was thinking. "Gee thanks Glenn, love you too."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." she poked at the rather large scab. Her whole life she always had the strongest urge to pick scabs. She'd been pretty good with this one up until now, what with it always being under a bandage and all, but now that it was all gross she just wanted it gone.

"Don't touch it Hayden!" Glenn exclaimed. "That's nasty." She couldn't hold back the shit eating grin that appeared on her face. "What are you smiling at? I don't like that look on your face."

"Do you wanna touch it?" She asked sadistically reaching her hand out to grab his.

"No I don't wanna touch it." He began pulling his hand away.

"Come on just touch it."

"No freaking way!" He laughed pulling his arm away and sprinting away from her.

"Get back here and touch it!" She yelled running after him. "Don't be such a pussy!" Hayden continued running until she ran right into Glenn who had run into something else. "Oww, what the hell? Who put a tree there?" She hadn't looked up but she heard Glenn gulp loudly.

"Wha' in the fuck are yah doin'?" Daryl's voice sounded very pissed off. Hayden looked up to see that it was Daryl that Glenn had run into, not a tree.

"Shit, sorry." Was all Glenn could say before moving away from Daryl.

"I thought you were a tree." Hayden commented, "How did you not fall down?"

"What the fuck are yah doin?" Daryl had completely ignored her questioned and stared angrily at the two of them. Both soaking wet and in only half dressed.

"Running?" She answered unsure of why he was angry. It couldn't still be from this morning. "Well Glenn was running, like a pussy, I was chasing." She clarified. She was sure she saw his nostrils flare out. He was pissed. "Do you not like running?"

"Fuckin' can't believe,... fuckin' Asians... fuck." Was all Daryl muttered still staring at Hayden. Normally when he looked at her she liked it. The way his eyes could just narrow in. It reminded her of a hawk, or a wolf. Just a predator, and normally she liked it. But right now it was different, he looked hurt. She didn't understand why.

"Are you okay?" She asked reaching out to touch his arm. He pulled away with an angry hiss. _'What the fuck?' _She reached for him again and was met with the same reaction. She looked at Glenn who looked like he shit himself and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She then looked at the shirt in her hands and realization dawned on her. "Oh... fuck."

Daryl was fuming, "Though' you said Asians nevah go fer otha' Asians..." The shock and disappointment in his eyes were what was killing her as he turned to walk away.

"It's not what it looks like." She blurted out. "We were just joking around. We weren't doing anything. Tell him Glenn!" She pleaded looking at her friend.

"We weren't doing anything. I swear." Glenn spoke. Daryl turned to him and pulled back his fist as if he were about to hit him.

"Stop!" Hayden yelled out grabbing his arm. "Don't do something stupid over a misunderstanding. Jesus!"

"Stupid? Yeah you probably think I'm real stupid don'cha?" There was venom in his voice.

"I never said that!" He pulled his arm away from her and continued stalking off. "No!" She shouted and ran in front of him. "No fucking way!" She had just come to an epiphany about this man that morning and she would be damned if that was all going down the drain because of one stupid misunderstanding about her and her BFFF. "You are going to listen to me before you stalk off pissed for no reason!"

"I don' got ta listen tuh nothin'. You and Short Round can have a nice fuckin' life tugehtha', make some yellow babies fer all I care." Hayden was beyond pissed now.

"First off, no offence Glenn, but not gonna happen, ever. He is my friend. FRIEND!" She poked Daryl in the chest. He grabbed onto her arm. His hand was shaking with anger. "Second, I was grossing him out if you hadn't noticed." With her free hand she pointed to the disgusting mess of a scar/scab hybrid. "If you came to socialize a bit more you would know that a bunch of us were swimming, hence why we are soaked and not fully dressed." She then used her free hand to grab his face and force him to look at her. His first reaction was to recoil away but she persisted until his gaze moved and she removed her hand. "I was trying to get him to touch the nasty ass looking thing on my rib, because its gross. Look at it. It's fucking disgusting."

Daryl was still grabbing onto her arm as he looked at the monstrous blemish on her body. It looked slimy and sort of green from being in the water. He was still glaring daggers. He didn't know how to admit he was wrong or say sorry. He was tempted to just stay angry so they could end whatever it was they had. He looked at her face, which was a mistake, it made him instantly regret jumping to conclusions. Hell, that wasn't his fault though. Girl's just loved to cheat on him. He couldn't remember the last woman he'd been with that hadn't fucked around behind his back. So excuse him for yelling fire when he thought what he saw was smoke.

He took a deep breath. Hayden grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Into a hug. He didn't move at first. He was stiff. "Dumbass." She muttered into his chest he could feel the smirk. He let go of her arm so she could wrap both arms around him and he awkwardly did the same. He looked at Glenn trying to make his face convey an apology. It must have worked because the Chinaman nodded.

"I'm Korean. Short Round is Chinese." Glenn muttered loud enough for Daryl to hear as he walked away.

"Whatever." He looked down at Hayden who was now looking up at him. "I-"

"It's fine, I guess it did look bad from where you were standing." She broke the hug.

"Damn fuckin straight it did. I was gonna kill the Chinaman."

"Korean." She corrected.

"Whatever." He said once again this time rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Sooooooo.." Hayden drew out the word slipping her hand around his waist. "Do you wanna touch it?" He looked at her like she was crazy but she just grinned. "Come on just touch it." She coaxed.

"No fuckin' way." He half smirked at her. "Rather go up against a group o' Geeks."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Why do men never wanna touch me?" She said jokingly. "I've got no diseases, I swear." Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Never said I didn' wanna touch ya."

"Daryl?" She questioned as they walked slowly back to camp.

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"You're hot when you're angry." She felt his body go tense when she spoke. She liked that, the way she could say things that affected him like no one else could. It made her feel special. "Like on a scale of one to ten, normally I find you an eleven. But right then you were a big, muscular, furious, jealous, tanned, sweaty, sexy, redneck twenty." He wasn't just stiff now he was ridged.

"Darlin'," It came out as almost a growl, or a groan. But she liked how it sounded. So hot. She removed her hand from around his waist and slapped his ass playfully.

"But, I'm still kinda pissed at you for not trusting me and flipping out." She quickly walked ahead of him while he stood there too shocked to stop her. She didn't look behind her as she ran the rest of the way to camp a stupid grin plastered to her face. She made it to her tent and got inside changing out of her wet clothes and changing her bandage. Then putting on a light long sleeve shirt and pyjama pants and her sneakers. There was no use dirtying other clothes so she left her tent in her pj's.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ<br>**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and adding me to your alerts. It means so much to me and I would like to thank every single one of you! You have no idea how much it means to me that people like what I write. I have a question though. When do you want to find out what happened with Hayden and Dylan's mother and why she's not with them? I already have it written I just don't know when I should add it in. Let me know what you think! I want to know! Love you all!


	8. Peachy as pie

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**A/N:** Let me know what you think about what happens with her mom. I love hearing your feedback! It's your reviews that inspire me to write these! Your reviews, and oddly enough batman: The animated series and the Beatles... oddest combination ever... but whatever works right? Also Holy hell, tht was some episode of the Walking dead. I damn near shit myself at the end! Then the talking dead was priceless! Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 8:** **Peachy as pie**

"Sis." She heard Dylan's voice before she saw him.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd Glenn Look like he was gonna shit himself when he got back up here?"

"Daryl."

"Daryl?" The young boy repeated in a questioning manor. "Why would he be scared of Daryl?"

"Good question. He's just a big old pussy cat." Hayden laughed knowing Daryl would not appreciate the comparison. "A pussy cat with a bad temper." Dylan laughed as they headed to the communal campfire.

"Sis?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I miss Mom." She wasn't ready for this conversation but she just hugged her brother close as they walked.

"Me too."

"Daryl makes me feel like we aren't missing any family." She wasn't expecting that. "You think he'd wanna be my big brother?" Hayden stopped walking so Dylan stopped too.

"What do you mean?" She was curious. "Am I not a good enough big sister?"

"You're the best big sister. Ever. Hands down." He sounded so grown up. "I just think Daryl should be part of our family. It feels right."

"Well if Daryl was your brother that would mean Merle would be your big brother as well."

"No, he could be an Uncle."

"I don't think it works that way." Hayden ruffled his hair.

"Why not? It's not like there's a whole bunch of rules left or anything. Who says it can't work like that?" He had her there, smart little fucker.

"Touché ." She stated. "To answer your question though, I dunno. That is something you would have to take up with Daryl. Yourself. Keep me out of it. I don't want him thinking I put ideas in your head."

"Why would he think that?"

"No reason." She started walking again and Amy waved her over.

"Saved you a seat!" The blonde girl called.

"Thanks!" Hayden replied letting her brother join the other children as they ate. She could only imagine the things running through his head. She started biting on her thumb nail. Something she'd never done before. Deep in thought. The talk she was dreading had been narrowly avoided. She knew it wouldn't be long now, before Dylan wanted to talk about what happened with their mother. Hayden just wasn't sure if she'd be ready when the time came. Hell, she didn't think she would ever be ready.

"You okay?" Amy's voice broke her train of thought.

"Peachy as pie." She forced a smile. Amy wasn't BFFF material but Hayden liked her anyway and after talking to her noticed that all though few, they had some similar interests.

* * *

><p>Hayden looked to her left, then to her right. They were everywhere. What the hell was this?She took a deep breath as she pressed against the wall. They were coming from both directions and she was beginning to panic. Basic training never covered what to do when dead people started walking around eating people. She looked forward and noticed a fire axe behind glass. It was then that all her training kicked in. She had to get back to the hotel room. Her mother and brother were hold up in there. These things would get to them over her dead body. After taking one final deep breath she jumped over the corpse in the middle of the hallway and smashed her elbow into the glass case. The shards rained down over her. She turned left. There were three of them blocking her way. With the axe gripped tightly in her hands she swung it with all her might at the closest one. Its arm fell off but it just kept walking as if nothing happened.<p>

_'What the fuck?' _ How was this even possible. It just kept stumbling forward with its other arm outstretched reaching for her. Its fingers trying to grip clumsily at her sleeve. She was calm. She had to be. Taking a step back she looked into the things eyes. They were clouded over, whoever this used to be was no longer existent. This was just an empty husk driven by some insatiable hunger. It was at that moment she knew what to do. It lurched forward clumsily, stumbling over all the dead people, as she raised the axe again. This time however she drove it into its head and she pulled the weapon out the Walker. Yeah that sounded right. The Walker fell to the ground and stopped moving. _'Okay, aim for the head.'_

She looked behind her and noticed the other ones were beginning to get uncomfortably close. With a new conviction, she began hacking away at the ones in front of her. Blood smeared across her face, and she ran. They were only three doors down.

"Help me! God please someone!" An older woman was being mobbed by by another group. She could see that they had there teeth sunk into her. Hayden ran forward to help. Bashing the axe into each one of their skulls. "Th-thank... you." the woman croaked. It was obvious she wasn't going to make it. Hayden looked at her sorrow filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Her words were a death sentence to the woman who had slid down the wall.

"No.. No don't!" the woman screamed as Hayden raised her arms up again. She knew she had too. That woman would just come back as one of them. If there was a heaven and hell Hayden was sure the woman would thank her when she got to where she was going. It would be better to die a dignified death as a human, then come back as one of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Hayden could feel the tears stinging at her eyes as she swung her arms down and ended the woman's suffering. She ran to the room where she had left her family, what seemed like an eternity ago, but in reality was barely half an hour. She banged on the door. "Let me in! We have to get out of here it's not safe!" The door opened and she barrelled through closing it quickly behind her.

She looked at her younger brother he had tears staining his cheeks, then to her mother who had never looked older. She took a deep breath and wiped the blood from her face. Nobody spoke. Hayden ran to the bathroom to wash the blood off and pulled her hair into a tight bun. Looking around the room she looked for anything else they could use as a weapon. The desk. She kicked it over, and broke one of the legs off with the axe. If only she was at her car she could have grabbed her crossbow. She gave the table leg to her mother, who looked at it horrified.

"The head." She stated, with a glazed expression on her face. "You have to aim for the head. Nothing else stops them."

"I.. I can't... I'm not strong enough." Her mother stuttered, terrified. Hayden shook her head.

"You have too. We need to get to my car, and the hallways are crawling with them. I'll get as many as I can but I need the back up." Her mother let out an audible gulp as she looked at her daughter. She had never seen her this calm, it was eerie. "I know you're scared, but I know you can do it mom. We're gonna make it out of here. We're gonna be fine. Just stay close to me and do exactly as I say."

Helena nodded, gaining confidence as her daughter spoke. Hayden grabbed her book bag and took out three bandana's, and after tying one around her face to cover her mouth, she handed her mother and brother each one so they could do the same. "Don't let their blood get in your mouth. I don't know exactly how it works but it's toxic." She turned her attention to her younger brother. He was normally so full of energy, and was always talking, but had yet to say a word. "You stay between me and mom, and do exactly what I tell you. Stay as close to me as possible."

His only response was a small nod of the head. She could tell that his chocolate colored eyes were full of fear and confusion. "We'll be fine. I'm invincible, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you and mom. Okay?"Her voice was deceptively reassuring. She meant every word, yes, but there was no way she could promise something like that. But she would never stop trying to fulfil it. He didn't answer her so she said it again. "Okay?"

"Okay." His voice was small and hoarse from his silent tears. He was counting on her and she wouldn't let him down. Hayden was relieved, however that they didn't need to carry any luggage with them. She had already got all their things to her car. She slipped her bag across her back and headed towards the door. She leaned her ear against it. Listening. She could hear some muffled shuffling. She motioned with her finger that she would be opening the door on the count of three, and for them to be ready.

It all happened so fast after she opened the door. The Walker's were past their door, but the clicking of the latch caught their attention. As they ran to the stairs, they were following quickly behind them. Her mother let out a scream of terror. Hayden looked behind and saw that one was right behind them. She stopped quickly,and turned. Moving swiftly she got behind her mother and connected with it's skull. It dropped to the ground and she quickly made her way back to the front. They only had to make it down two floors. Two floors, then the lobby, then the street. She grimaced as they marched forward, quicker then the Walker's that stumbled behind them. They made it too the door that lead to the stairs. Taking a quick look through the window she saw that at least that landing was clear. She turned the handle and ushered her family inside. After closing it behind them she locked it so the Walker's wouldn't be able to follow.

"What about other people?" her mother's voice was full of panic. Of course she would worry about other people. She was too kind for her own good.

"What about us?" Hayden answered dryly. "My only concern right now is us. Besides... if they didn't make it here yet..." She trailed off as a noise caught her attention. It sounded like a small girl crying. "Who's there?" She slowly crept forward inching down the stairs, axe at the ready, with her mother and brother following close behind. The small girl didn't answer as she came into view, just continued sobbing loudly. Crying out for her mother. Hayden knelt down beside the girl who couldn't have been more than five. She had a soft spot for children. "Did you get separated?" Hayden asked softly. The girl nodded. "It's not safe here. Come with us and maybe we'll see your mommy outside. Okay?" The child continued bawling but grabbed onto Hayden's hand. "You need to stop crying though, okay? You're mommy isn't going to want to see you so sad." It took a few seconds but the girl quieted down. Hayden put her beside Dylan and got him to hold her hand.

"It'll be okay, my sister's gonna get us out of here." The boy confirmed, keeping a strong grip on the smaller child's hand. "We're gonna be okay."

They continued down the rest of the stairs without incident. There weren't even any bodies. Hayden thought about it, everyone must have scrambled for the elevator's. Idiot's. Too lazy to walk down some stairs, when fleeing from the undead. Only in America. Hayden held her hand to her lips, motioning everyone to stay silent as she opened the door that lead to the Lobby. "Stay close. Stay quiet." She whispered as they walked into the open.

Thankfully the lobby wasn't very big so it would be easier to get to the street, but nothing was ever that easy. The place was swarmed with the undead. Bodies lined the floor, half eaten, faces bashed in. The smell was unbearable. Hayden held her breath as she tried not to puke. The little girl took in a sharp intake of breath as she was about to scream in terror before Dylan slammed his hand over her mouth, and let out a quiet _Shhhhh..._

They stuck close to the wall not wanting to be caught in the open, surrounded. Hayden motioned for everyone to stay put. She walked up ahead. Behind a couple of the monstrosities. Silently she lifted her arms and cleaved the side of one of their heads. It went all the way through and entered the others skull. Placing her foot on its back as it fell, for leverage she pulled out the axe. It made a sickening squishing sound as it came unstuck. She was surprised by her own strength, but with all the adrenaline pumping through her veins it made sense. She let out a long deep breath, and motioned for the small group to start walking again. They continued like this through the Lobby. They were so close to the exit. She could see the doors, and then the little girl screamed out.

"Mommy!" She struggled to get away from Dylan. "Mommy I'm here! Right here! Mommy!" The small girl's frantic cries drew the attention of every Walker in the room. There had to be at least thirty. There was no way, even with the help of her mother, that Hayden would be able to take down that many. Her arms were already exhausted as she pulled the axe up once more. "Mommy! Mommy!" The child screeched finally pulling out of Dylan's grasp.

"No! Come back!" Her brother yelled. It was too late, the girl had run over to the horde. Grabbing onto one of the Walker's shirt's and crying into it.

"Mommy! Why didn't you some back for me! Mommy!" She pulled and tugged on the blood stained shirt. The walker looked at her. Mouth curling into a snarl before leaning over. If Hayden didn't know any better she'd say it looked like a hug.

"No!" Hayden yelled out as she ran to grab the little girl out of the Walker's grip. It was too late, it had already sunk it's teeth into the small sobbing child.

"Mommy! Stop! It hurt's!" He cries were garbled as she struggled to get away. "Mommy why!" Were the last fear stricken words to leave her mouth before her body went limp and she stopped struggling. Hayden still ran. Hacking away at the Walker's left and right. Her mother was behind her, seeing the small child die must have awoke something in her. Something primal. She bashed away at the mother Walker's face screaming and crying the entire time. Her bandana slipped off her face as she continued. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Mom! Come on! We have to run! There's too many!" Hayden yelled looking behind her. Dylan was at a safe distance but within seconds they would have her mom surrounded. "HELENA!" Using her mother's name snapped her out of her fury. She dropped the desk leg, and looked at her bloodied hands in horror.

"Oh my god... Oh my..." Helena trailed off, as she looked at the Walker's who were beginning to circle her. There was no way out. She was done for. "Hayden take your brother and run! Just go! Leave me!" She was resigned to her fate.

Hayden on the other hand, not so much. She took another two out with a vengeance. Her hand reached into the fray and grabbed on to her mother's coat and yanked her out of the oncoming slaughter. "I'm not leaving you behind." Hayden's voice was filled with a conviction that Helena had never before heard. They Bee lined for the door with the Walker's hot on their tail.

The street was no better. It was complete and utter chaos. The axe was gripped tight in her hands as they crossed the street. People were running in every which direction, with Walker's roaming around everywhere. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw there was nothing by her car. Thank God for small miracles. They hopped in and drove away. Hayden's eyes drifted to the rear view mirror and as she sped away, as far from the hotel as possible, she could have sworn she saw the little girl stumble into the street. Hunched over, dragging her feet.

They drove for two days. Listening to the radio broadcasts as they went. They tried going to one of the supposed safe havens but it was overrun. So they continued on. Her mother became very ill, and Hayden thought it was from the stress, or not eating, or exhaustion, but she couldn't be sure. Her stomach growled. The more she thought about the more she realized just how hungry she was as well.

"We need to stop for supplies." Were the first word's to leave Hayden's mouth on the third day. Her lips were chapped and her mouth was dry. "We haven't eaten or drank anything... you're sick..." As she spoke it became harder and harder to form the words. She couldn't produce enough saliva to finish her sentence. They needed supplies, and they needed them now.

They were out of the big city of Atlanta and were in a smaller town. Hopefully that would mean less people, which would mean less Walker's. She pulled up to Grocery store that looked relatively safe. She was thankful that it had a gas bar, because they were running dangerously low on fuel. She quickly filled up the tank, then opened the trunk. She looked inside. They needed clothes and the tent but there were things here that they had no use for. Mostly souvenirs and trinkets they had bought during the vacation. She dumped them all mercilessly to the ground. They needed as much space as possible. They only needed essentials. She looked at a few of the books she had in her trunk. As she was about to throw them on the ground something changed her mind. No, books would be essential. If society were ever to be rebuilt books would be a must have.

She popped a hidden compartment in the bottom of her trunk and pulled out her trusty crossbow. This weapon would be her saviour in this new world. She slung it across her back and clipped the belt holding her quiver across her waist. She shut the compartment before opening the backdoor of her car.

"You two stay in here. I'll be right back. Don't leave the car for anything." She looked at her mom who was burning with a fever. "I'm going to get you some antibiotics. You're going to be fine Mom, I promise." She the looked to her brother who was sitting in the passengers seat. "You're in charge till I get back." He nodded in response.

"Be careful." His voice was small with worry.

"Hey, you know I will." She winked at him as she shut the door. She made her way into the grocery store and grabbed a nearby cart. She pushed it quickly through the isles grabbing canned foods, and anything that wouldn't go bad. Thankfully the store was deserted as far as she could tell. There was no sign of people, or Walker's. She tuned a corner, heading to where the drink's would be and ran straight into one of the monstrosities. She backed up, as she swung the crossbow over her shoulder, and grabbed one of the bolt's from the quiver. The string was already pulled back, taut ad s she quickly placed the bolt into it's spot. She took another step back, and let out a steady breath. The thing lurched forward.

It was wearing a uniform, must have been a worker here, and its name tag read Charles. "Sorry, Chuck." Hayden said before shooting the dead man square between the eyes. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. She pulled the arrow from its head and wiped it off on the creatures sleeve. After pulling the bowstring back into place, she let it fall carefully to her side, as she once again started filling the cart. She had food, water, juice, some energy drinks, pop. All she needed now were some medical supplies, and antibiotic's for her mother.

This place had to have a pharmacy. Most Grocery stores did. She Wheeled the cart around as she looked. It didn't take long before she found what she wanted. The flickering light's of the store served as enough light, so she could read all the bottles on the shelves. She grabbed whatever she thought would be useful in front of the counter before making her way to the back. She saw some first aid kids, and smiled with delight. The haul she was bringing out was better than Christmas. She piled the rest of her finding's into the cart. It was filled to the brim, and she couldn't fit anymore in it. With all the pill's, and medicine she'd found something was bound to help her mother.

She was lucky that she didn't run into anymore Walker's in the store. She pushed the cart out into the street with a triumphant grin on her face. The smile didn't last long. It quickly faded into a look of confusion. She saw her mother and brother out of the car. Why were they out of the car? She Specifically told them to stay in the car. She she looked on at the scene in front of her she let out a gasp of horror. The frightened look on Dylan's face told her all she needed to know.

Her mother was slowly inching forward. Her body was limp, as she staggered. Getting closer, and closer to Dylan. Her mouth hung open as tears began streaming down her face. "Mom." Her voice was small and unsure. "Mom..." She said again louder this time. "Mommy?" Helena's body turned around. Her once lively green eyes were clouded over, there was nothing left. Slowly it lurched forward, choosing to go for the bigger meal. It's mouth opened and closed with small hiss like noises escaping it lips.

Hayden was frozen to the spot. It inched closer. Cocking it's heade to the side in a lopsided manor. It's arms were stretched out finger's grabbing at thin air. "Mommy?" Hayden's voice trembled, as the tears continued to fall. She had promised her mom it would be okay. She promised her that she would protect her. She failed. "Mommy... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She was moving on pure instinct now. It was against her will that her arms moved to grab the crossbow and bolt. She shut down, as she aimed and fired. The bolt entered her mother's head and she dropped to her knees. Hayden's eyes fell on her brother who was also crying silent tears. He ran to his sister and hugged at her waist. She was on autopilot. Everything was numb. She opened the compartment in her trunk and tossed the crossbow, and quiver inside. Dylan let go of her and helped pack the trunk. Not everything would fit so they had to put some in the back seat as well. They didn't speak as she grabbed one of the tarp's from the trunk and spread it over her mother's lifeless body. The two siblings stood in silence, their eyes dry, having no more tears to cry.

* * *

><p>Hayden woke up in a cold sweat. Her hair was matted and stuck to her face. She took a few deep breath's before looking around the tent. Dylan wasn't there. Her heart stopped. Caught in her throat. He never got up before her. This was peculiar.<p> 


	9. God Damn Bees Knees

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own The Walking Dead, or anything at all of value, please don't sue. I am poor.

**Chapter 9:** ** God Damn Bees Knees **

She got dressed and left the tent. She checked the car first to see if he was in there, which he wasn't, and noticed that her crossbow was missing as well. Peculiar. She found the other children talking by the campfire waiting for breakfast. She asked them if they had seen him, and they all answered no.

Peculiar. She was starting to get worried. Wandering off was not like him at all. She could feel panic start gripping at her but held it back. Breath in. Breath out. In. Out. In. Out. She scanned her surroundings once more. He didn't appear. She couldn't find Shane or Lori either. What was with everyone this morning?

"Hey," Hayden Greeted Morales as she jogged over to him.

"Hi." He greeted while stretching.

"Have you seen Dylan? He wasn't in the tent when I woke up."

"I uhh..." He trailed off shifting his eyes nervously.

"So that's a yes." she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know where he went? Who he's with?"

Morales' gaze shifted to the ground. "I saw him go into the woods."

"Jesus! What?" The panic inside threatened to spill over. Hayden was seconds away from going all Rambo on the forest's ass. "Was he alone?"

"No." The Latino man answered.

"Who was he with?" It was like pulling teeth getting information out of these people.

"One of the Dixon's. Daryl."

"Oh thank God!" The panic and fear left her body an she let out a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Well I know that you hang around him, but I wasn't sure you'd appreciate him sneaking into the woods with your little brother."

"What?" She was bewildered. "Daryl's cool. If Dylan wants to hang out with him it's fine with me. Seriously everyone around her needs to take the stick's out of their asses." Unbeknownst to her Shane and Lori had emerged from the woods and had a thing or two to say about Daryl Dixon.

"What's going on here?" Shane puffed out his chest, being the big alpha male that he was. "There a problem?" Obviously he still thought he was a cop.

"No, no problem at all Officer." Hayden rolled her eyes. He and Lori were always butting into her business.

"No need to be snarky, kid." Shane responded. His holier than thou attitude was beginning to tick her off in a fierce way.

"Whatever." She started to walk away. She knew Dylan was safe so she was happy. Maybe she would go help Carol with Laundry or keep Dale company while he was on look out. "I know where my brother is. I'm happy."

"Where is he?" Lori inquired sounding genuinely concerned for the child.

"In the woods with Daryl." Morales answered gaining shocked gasps from both Lori and Shane.

"You let that hick take your brother into the woods alone?" Shane bellowed mere inches away from her face. "Why would you do that?"

"You best check yourself, before you wreck yourself." The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "And invest in some tictacs." She pushed Shane away from her.

"You do realize what that man is capable off don't you?" It was Lori's turn to rain down the misguided attempts of judgement. "The Dixon's aren't like the rest of us."

"I'm not following you... and you may want to choose your words wisely as you try and help me follow you... I don't like people bad talking my friends." Hayden was highly aggravated.

"They're backwater." Shane pointed his finger at her. "Now I know you, with your University degrees, and your military training think you know the world. But you don't. You're just a kid, and it would be nice if you listened when we told you someone was dangerous. The Dixon's are the worst kind of dangerous."

"Dylan's just a child. You have no clue what he could be doing to him out there." The brown haired woman snapped.

"Woah, Red light. Back it up, and come to a complete fucking stop." Hayden held her face in the palm of her hand. "Let me process this... are you implying that-"

"My brother ain't no fuckin' diddler!" Merle's enraged voice cut Hayden off as he stalked up behind them. "I'll fuckin' kill all y'all for even implyin' tha' shit!" Merle was pissed. "What'chu lookin at yah Fuckin Spic? Don' yew got some hedges tuh trim or a fence tuh jump?"

Morales didn't have time to defend himself before Merle started swinging. Hayden never thought she would actually cheer Merle on, but she didn't have any plans on stopping him open up a can of Whoop ass. Before his punch landed however Shane had stepped in the way and blocked it. "Calm down, Merle." Shane demanded putting his lawman voice into overdrive.

"Don' yew fuckin' tell me tuh calm down yah fuckin' pig ass sumbitch!" Merle threw another fist and Shane stopped him again. He was obviously well trained. Hayden's head raced with the possible out comes of this little scene. None of them looked good for Merle. Shew chewed on the inside of her cheek angrily before stepping in between the two macho males.

"Okay, no one's killing anybody." She shot a look at Merle. "And no one better be accusing my friend of diddling." A look of disgust was reserved for Shane and Lori.

"Get out'a mah way afore I cuff yew too lil bitch, this ain't nun'ya business." Merle spat, his face red with rage.

"It involves my little brother too, so yes it is my business... and as much as I would like to see you beat the ever living shit out of Shane at this particular moment in time you need to stop and think of the repercussions of your actions." He still hadn't moved to hit her so Hayden took this as a sign that he was listening.

"Maybe Deputy dipshit and th' fuckin' bitch should think about the repercussions of their actions."

"Fuckin' right they should." She agreed with Merle wholeheartedly, still looking at Shane and Lori with narrowed eyes. She dug her hand in her pants pocket pulled out a joint, and shoved it into one of Merle's hands. He looked at her, surprise evident in his face. Hayden inhaled deeply. "But, we seriously all have to work together out here. It's us, humans against those fucking Walker monsters. They are steadily outnumbering us and we don't need to help them along the way by taking each other out. We all have to learn to work together or we are all going to die. Is that what you all want? For everyone to die?" Merle was about to interrupt when Hayden held her hand out to stop him. "I say Shane and Lori apologize for being ignorant asshole's, and take back what they said, and we all forget this conversation ever happened and be on our merry way." She looked at the older adults. It was pathetic how she was the most mature one in this fight.

"We're sorry." Lori spoke up, before Shane could say anything. "It was wrong of us to imply. We are all just very stressed at the moment and we've said some things we don't mean."

Merle just sneered at her, and looked like he may still back hand her for good measure, but instead rolled the joint between his fingers. "C'mon you old Racist Fuck, the old ball and chains probably misses you." She tried defusing the rest of the situation with humor. It usually worked on Merle. She could tell he was thinking things over in his head. That was progress at least.

"Ain't worth th' fuckin' sweat it would take." He grumbled as he turned to walk away muttering words like Spics, Chinks, and Niggers. Hayden let out a very audible sigh of relief.

"I am so surprised at you people!" She shocked the three other adults by yelling. "I'm also ashamed for every one of you because you don't seem to understand that you should be ashamed of yourselves. Fucking Americans, think you're the God damn bees knees."

Morales apologized for his actions and Hayden forgave him. There was a bit of a stand off between Lori, Shane and herself before anyone spoke. "Thank you for calming him down." It was like it killed Shane to say it.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Daryl." The blue eyed girl hissed before stomping off to see Dale. He was the only person in this camp that would at least listen to both sides of a story. Sometimes he seemed like the only reasonable one. Must have been the wisdom that came with old age. She spent most of the morning with him while she waited for Dylan and Daryl to get back.

"I don't think Shane or Lori like me very much." She said to Dale

"I think you're wrong." Dale smiled. "I think they like you and that's why they give you a hard time about your decisions. They don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm a grown woman." She sighed, "I don't need them micromanaging what little life I have." The older man only chuckled while looking through his binoculars.

"I see something moving in the trees." Hayden stiffened waiting for him to say what it was. "Looks like two figures. Ones short, ones tall... Daryl and Dylan are back, and it looks like they had a successful trip." Dale had barely gotten the word Dylan out of his mouth before Hayden flew out of her seat and ran in the direction he had indicated.

"Sis!" Dylan's voice was full of excitement as he called out to her. "You will never guess what I did!" Daryl had a rope full of dead squirrel's tied around him, which she expected, but so did Dylan, albeit his rope only held two. She couldn't deny that she was proud of him. Before all this she had taken him hunting a couple of times but he had never gotten anything. Then she was jealous, jealous that Daryl was with him for his first triumph instead of her. Then she was jealous that Daryl had taken Dylan hunting before he took her. Then lastly she was angry. Angry that Dylan hadn't told her where he was going. The Anger won out.

"Don't you 'Sis' me young man!" Hayden scolded looking down at him angrily. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere?"

"I didn't think you'd be mad! I was with Daryl!"

"I'm not mad!... Ok well I am mad, but its just because you didn't tell me you were going!"

"Wait a second," Daryl cut in. "Yew said tha' she knew you were comin'."

"Well she wasn't awake, and you for sure wouldn't have let me come if I didn't say that Hayden had said it was okay." The young boy looked at Both Adults pleadingly. "I'm sorry... but look at what I got!" He held the dead animals out for her to see. She took the rope, and her crossbow from the child. She couldn't stay mad.

"You did really good." Her frown slowly formed into a smile and she ruffled his hair playfully. "You did good too." She said to Daryl doing the same thing to him. "I'm proud of you." Dylan's face lit up with pure joy that could only be achieved by a child. You would have swore it was Christmas. "Why don't you go play with the other kids and tell them about your adventure?"

"That's a good idea. Carl is gonna be so jealous!" He bounded off towards his friends.

"Want help gutting these?" she motioned towards all the animal carcasses. "It would go faster with two people."

"I was gunna get Merle to help. Where is th' Summbitch?"

"Best leave him be for now I think. He's not really in a good mood."

"Summ'in happen?" He looked concerned.

"Nope, I stopped it before it could turn into something but he's still pretty sour, should probably just let him cool off." Daryl nodded knowing his brother. The two of them walked over to where Daryl normally gutted and skinned the food. "So how did Dylan talk you into taking him with you?"

"Lil fucker followed me, and wouldn't go back to camp, saying that if I wouldn't take him that he'd just go by himself." Daryl let out a small chuckle. "He's a crafty lil bastard."

"Well he did learn from the best." Hayden responded. They got to work on the squirrel's in silence and were about half way done when Hayden spoke next. "You guys talk about anything while you were out there?"

Daryl Shrugged before answering. "He talked bout you mostly. Th' kid fuckin idolizes yuh." Yep, that sounded like her brother all right.

"Well that must have been pretty boring. Sorry."

"Nah. Learned a bunch o' useful things bout you."

"Like what?" She was curious to know just what her brother was telling him. Daryl just gave her that half smirk of his but wouldn't answer. "Fine, I don't need to know anyway."She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner. Hayden wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand before realizing it was covered in blood. This happened a few more times during the gutting process. Her nose would itch so she would scratch it. Her eye began irritating her so she would rub at it. By the time they were done she had squirrel blood all over her face.

"You enjoyin' rubbin' blood all o'er yerself?" Daryl asked, giving her a strange look. Hayden just rolled her eyes.

"It was unintentional, but now I guess it gives me a reason to wash up down at the lake." she looked at Daryl who only had blood covering his hands. She bit at her lip before taking her hands and rubbing them on his face, and arms, and even in his hair before he could stop her.

"Whut in th' hell yuh doin?" He grabbed onto her hands.

"What a shame, you got blood all over you too, now you need to bathe as well. That's terrible." She couldn't hold back her smile under his gaze. "Isn't it terrible?"

"Th' worst." He agreed with his half smirk.

The two of them gave the meat to T-Dog and Dale so they could start cooking. Both men gave them startled looks when they saw all the dried up blood covering there bodies. But neither decided to say anything about it. Hayden ran to her tent grabbing extra clothes, shampoo, some soap and a bucket before meeting Daryl on the way down to the lake. She hooked her arm around his shyly as they walked.

They made their way to the far end of the lake where nobody usually went. Hayden dropped her clean clothes on a large rock and slipped off her sneakers. Daryl just stood there. Watching. He hadn't dropped his other clothes or made any attempts to take off his dirty ones.

"Aren't you going to clean up?" Hayden asked curiously. "I brought shampoo and stuff so you can smell nice." She sniffed near him. "You're starting to smell a little ripe."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I don' think it's a good idea doin' this at th' same time."

"Why? It's just like going swimming... and it's like we're wearing bathing suits." she pulled off her shirt and looked down at Daryl's pants. "Unless today wasn't a special occasion..." She trailed off as a small blush crept along her cheeks.

"It's not." He let out a cough, "but I am... wearin'... them."

"Then I don't see the problem!" She could feel his eyes on her. Watching her. Hungrily. He was like a wild animal eyeing his prey. It was embarrassing and intense but she wouldn't back down. She thought this would be an opportune moment to just talk. To get to know him with out anybody else being able to interrupt. She was curious about this man who would at one moment act like he didn't care about anything then the next get jealous over the littlest thing. It took a lot of pestering before he finally agreed but only if she went into the water first. She agreed and entered the lake first. After undressing Daryl followed her in. They hadn't brought the soap into the water, just rinsed off the blood.

"Want me to wash your hair?" The question caught Daryl off guard.

"Beg yer pardon?"

"Want-me-to-wash-your-hair?" She put a long space between each word. Making sure he understood the offer. "When we get out of the river." He didn't answer her, but he never said no. "I wanna see if your hairs a different color under all the grime."

"You get out first Darlin'." Was his only reply. Hayden gave him a sceptical look but did as he requested. After getting out of the water she filled the bucket she had brought down and sat waiting for him to come out as well. After walking up to the shore he went to grab his shirt.

"What are you doing? Get over here." She wasn't going to let him ruin her plans. "Please. There's no point putting your shirt on until after your clean. You still smell like an old sock." She added the last bit with a small smile. She couldn't read the emotions displayed on his face. It looked like a mixture of everything rolled into one. Indecision was the closet word she could think of to describe it. "Pop a squat right here." She patted a spot on the ground in front of her. He was reluctant. He was always reluctant, but her request won out as he slowly made his way over to her. She opened her legs so he could sit between them.

She felt her stomach explode as thousands of tiny butterflies decided to start flying around under her skin. She pushed the feeling down as she studied his muscular back. He had a tattoo on his shoulder blade and scars. So many scars. She couldn't help but reach out and gingerly touch one of the most prominent looking ones. Her fingers had barely made contact when she felt his body stiffen. "Daryl..." She leaned her forehead against his neck and wrapped her arms around his chest. He only grunted. "I want to know about you."

"Already told yah... not interestin'." She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I don't care if its not interesting. I want to know. What did you do before all this? What was your job? Where did you live? What was your favourite song? I just wanna know." She removed her arms and lifted her head. "Please."

"Hayden..." That was the first time he called her by her name. She liked the way it sounded as it rolled off his lips. She squirted some shampoo onto her hands. He stopped talking as her fingers began massaging his scalp.

"Nothing big if you don't want. I can settle for little things." She got the suds working on his head. "What was your job?"

"Construction mostly. Did some otha' odd jobs."

"Like what?"

"Roofing, mechanic... whatevah I could do tuh pay bills."

"Where are you from?"

"South Carolina."

"What's your favourite color?"

"Whut kind of question is that?"

"A little question... I'm trying to keep things light... don't wanna ask something too personal." She was crestfallen.

"Would yuh answer any question I asked yew?" Daryl inquired keeping his gaze down as she continued scrubbing his head.

"Yeah, for you I'm an open book."

"Ok, what was yer childhood like?"

"Before or after my dad peaced out?"

"Both."

"Well, he wasn't above using his fists, liked the drink, other than that I remember a lot of yelling. Like when they thought I was sleeping I would lay awake all night just listening to them argue... then he left and I was confused, angry... I dunno... I just took everything out on everybody. Looking back on it now I know it was stupid, and I gave my mom a hard time... for stupid reasons... It all seems so silly now." The conversation was not going in the direction she had intended. She wanted to learn more about him, not spill the beans on her sob story. She continued massaging his head. "Then when my mom met Dylan's dad I got right into the drugs and alcohol because he was such a dick... but I spent a lot of time with my Obaba, which is my Grandmother. Man, she would have loved you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, she would have got a kick out of you. With the hunting and the accent... God if she met you I swear she wouldn't let you leave... and she was a riot too. Most hilarious old woman you ever met... I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad she died when she did... before the dead started walking... and she was cremated so I know I won't see her old ass stumbling around anywhere."

Daryl Stayed silent as she tried covering her somber tone with laughter. He felt bad making her drag up unpleasant memories, but he was also somewhat relieved. "Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people." His words were barely audible, but it told Hayden all she needed to know for now. She finished washing his hair and used the bucket she filled with water to rinse it clean. She stood up and walked back down to the water to fill the bucket once again. Daryl didn't get up to leave. She smiled. He watched her wash her hair in complete silence, neither saying a word. His eyes followed her every movement.

His gaze travelled over her, lingering in certain areas. He wanted to reach out, he wanted to feel her soft skin under his calloused hands. But she was so young... his urges were so wrong. She looked at him from over her shoulder, her cheeks turning pink when she locked eyes with him. Daryl quickly jerked his head in another direction, while he waited for her to finish washing her hair.

The cold water rushing over her head made her shiver, but she had to get the soap out. The hair on the back of her neck tingles and stood on edge as she felt Daryl's gaze make its way back to her. She took a deep breath, holding it in as she turned around to face him. Hayden couldn't help but stare. His dirty blonde hair,was askew and dripped with water. His muscular arms tensed as he fidgeted in his spot. She watched his hand come up to his mouth as he bit at his finger. She wanted to reach out and touch him. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. Before she realized what she was doing she started crawling toward him.

His eyes narrowed inquisitively as she made her way forward, but she saw his own yearning underneath. She could tell he wanted it too, but that he wouldn't be the one to make the first move. She would test the waters, see how far she could get before he inevitably stopped her. Saying she was too young. Her hands cupped his face so he couldn't pull away, and she locked her gaze with his. She knew his first reaction would be to look away but she held firm. The scruff on his face tickling he hands as he moved. She could feel his body tense up, as she pressed her chest against his.

It was now or never. She wasn't sure if she would ever work up this much nerve ever again. She could feel his breath on her face as she leaned closer. It felt like an eternity before her lips brushed against his. He didn't move away, she took this as a good sign. His lips felt chapped, and dry as she pressed hers against them. She pulled away, to gauge his reaction. He was surprised, and looked like he was at war with himself. Her heart pounded in her chest, waiting for him to either get up and walk away or return the kiss.

Everything sounded far away, the only thing she could hear was the thumping in her chest. She didn't have to wait long before she felt one of his strong hands place itself in the small of her back pushing her closer into him. His other hand found its place on her neck as his lips crashed hungrily into hers. She felt like she was being devoured, as his lips moved hungrily over hers. He dominated over her, knowing exactly what he wanted. Hayden closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss fighting for dominance. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she slid one of her hands down to his bare chest, pushing him down to the ground. She broke the kiss, to catch her breath, a sly smile tugging its way on to her lips as she looked down at him.

She was straddling his waist as she leaned over him and started placing small kisses over his collar bone and up his neck. He let out a guttural groan, of pleasure. He moved his hands down her back cupping her ass in his hands and squeezing. She let out a yelp of surprise which made him chuckle into her mouth as their lips met once more. Daryl moved to flip them over. Hayden was looking up to him her normally pale skin was tinged a deep pink around her cheeks as he looked her up and down hungrily. His hands rubbed along her upper thighs, as he brought his face down to kiss her flat stomach. Slowly he made his way up her body. She could feel her breathing quicken under his touch.

Her new favorite feeling was the way his facial hair felt as it moved against her body its tickling sensation adding to the effect of his lips. "Daryl..." She breathed out, almost pleadingly as his mouth made its way to her breasts as he kissed them over the fabric. She ran her hands slowly down his back stopping as she reached the top of his boxers. He nipped at her collar bone biting it as she started slipping her fingers under the waistband. He had one hand between her legs and the other had made its way under her bra cupping her breast in his hand.

She let out a small moan as he started sucking on her neck. "Hayden..." He drawled out moving his lips against her skin. She was puddy in this mans hands. All her inexperience didn't seemed to matter, all she had to do was go with the flow and did what felt natural, and he wasn't complaining. He could have taken her right there and then if he wanted too. She started moving her hands around to the front of his boxers slipping her hands further inside when his lips collided with hers again. Time stopped letting her take in every detail of this moment. She could feel his hardened dick with the tips of her fingers. She was about to wrap her hands around it when Daryl suddenly stopped ripping his face away from hers. She let out a small whine of protest before opening her eyes and noticing Carol looking at them with, one hand covering her mouth in shock.

"I... just came... to say... dinner's ready." The words squeaked out of her as she turned abruptly speeding away embarrassed.

Daryl quickly moved his hands off the younger girls body. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. What the hell was he doing? He gently grabbed her wrists, moving her hands out of his boxers. Why didn't it feel wrong? It should have, but it didn't. For the first time in a long time something actually felt right. He buried his face into her hair breathing her in. "Let's not move too fast. Don' wanna do sumthin' yew'll regret." She chuckled at his comment. "And yew go up first. I gotta cool down afore I can go up there." He moved away from her so she could stand up. The side of her neck caught his attention. It was already starting to turn color. There would be no denying what they were doing down here.

He didn't know how he felt about that, but there was nothing he could do about it now. What was done was done. He watched her pull her clothes on, and noticed that the shirt didn't cover her collar bone and that his little bite was also more then visible. He watched as her hand fell over it and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Couldn't resist marking your territory?" She questioned with a laugh. His only reply was a sideways smirk. She knelt down beside him planting another kiss on his lips. "Hurry and cool down."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about this chapter, and let me know if it's any good. Steamy scenes aren't exactly my speciality but I would very much appreciate your feedback about whether or not it's any good. I hope Daryl wasn't too OOC and if he was I'm so sorry! Also sorry for the wait, but I made it extra long to make up for it. Please Review!**


End file.
